A Whole New Life - All is Lost
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: This is the fifth story in my series A Whole New Life, which one an award for 'Best Overall' fic in Eternal SailorM's crossover fanfiction contest *giggles* And I'm SO excited bout that!!
1. Prologue-Chapter 3

All is Lost

Disclaimer: Same old thing, DBZ and SM aren't mine blah blah blah. Miyana is my own character so please don't use her without my permission.

Note: This is the fifth story in my saga, you'll have to read the first four to understand what's going on. This story takes place after Serena is Queen Serenity and when the androids show up. I'm not too great at making up attack names, so basically I combined words from other attacks that they've had so if they sound a little familiar, that's why.

-Prologue-

Serenity walked outside of the palace holding newborn baby Trunks in her arms. She made cooing noises hearing a giggle in response.

"When will they arrive?" Serenity asked her husband.

"They'll arrive in about two months." Vegeta said, putting his arms comfortingly around his wife's shoulders.

"Is there any way to beat them?" Serenity asked, worry etched into her brow.

"Maybe, I won't let them hurt my family." He muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"I really wish I were able to help. I may still be too weak," Serenity said sadly. "Having Trunks really took a lot out of me. I'm still not completely healed from it."

"You can't fight, you have to stay here and protect your kingdom. Don't let the androids come near here." Vegeta instructed, facing Serenity. He had his hands on her shoulders and was looking at her sad face. Her eyes were sad, so much had happened to them in the past. It was a very difficult journey, but somehow, they had made it through. They were still together and their love was stronger than ever, although Vegeta didn't like to admit it.

"Promise you'll be around to watch our children grow." Serenity said, looking up into Vegeta's arms. Trunks lay sleeping in her warm arms, the blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"…."

"Please, promise me." Serenity begged.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right. I'll destroy those androids before they know what hit them." Vegeta muttered. Serenity seemed to be pleased with this and laid her head on his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her frail form.

"Call for Rini to return," Vegeta said, embracing his wife. She looked up and saw a serious expression on his face. "I want to see her before the androids arrive." Serenity shook her head in agreement, heading back into the crystal palace.

-The past-

"Rini.." Serena whispered, watching the small child disappear into a dark hole. She felt a tinge of sorrow tug at her heart as she saw the pink hair disappear.

-The future-

"Rini, my dear." Serenity said, picking the child up in an embrace.

"Mommy!" She cried, hugging her mother. Rini wore a small bag on her back that looked like a dog. The rabbit I made Serenity said touching the fabric of Rini's old dress.

"It's great to see you, my dear." Serenity said, placing the child on the ground.

"Look what I have for you Mommy, I have some cookies from Lita, a book from Ami.." She was saying as she pulled the gifts out of her bunny bag.

"You're father is in the next room," Serenity said, picking up a crying Trunks. "He has a surprise for you."

"Really? I love surprises!" Rini said, running into the next room. She ran to her father, jumping into his arms. He was starting to get used to this whole 'father' thing. It was his first instinct to kill, but somehow he had managed to get passed that instinct. "What is the surprise?" Rini asked, looking around the room.

"It's right here." He said, handing her a small talisman. She looked at it funny and then hugged him.

"It's beautiful!" She said hugging him. "What is it?" She asked, holding it up to the light. The center was silver with a blue edge around the outside with some designs on it.

"It's a talisman my father gave me when I was a young boy," He said. "It has been passed down from generation to generation. My father gave it to me when I was your age and now I think you're old enough to have it." He said, placing it around her neck. She hugged him again and jumped out of his arms.

"It's time Rini." Serenity said.

"Time for what?" Rini asked, looking at her mother.

"For you to go back. They need you in the past, my dear," Serenity said, handing the small time key to Rini. "It was nice of you to pay us a visit." Serenity said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Vegeta's scowl returned to his face and he gruffed a good-bye to his only daughter.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, bye Trunks!" She called as she disappeared through the hole. After she left, Serenity's eyes fell on Vegeta who seemed to be mad.

"What's wrong dear?" Serenity asked, looking into his eyes. She could see that he was mad at himself for something.

"Nothing," He mumbled. "I'm going to go and train, I need to be ready for those androids." He turned and walked out of the palace, flying off towards Capsule Corp. I hope I get to see that little brat again Vegeta thought, seeing an image of Rini in his mind. He didn't like to admit it, but he really loved that kid and he was mad at himself because deep down, he believed he wouldn't make it. On the outside he wanted to present a picture of himself. He was fearless and knew he wasn't going to die and knew that he was the strongest of all Saiyans. He was mad at himself for believing those lies and now he might not ever see his daughter again.

-Serenity-

"What has gotten into him lately?" Serenity asked herself, rocking Trunks gently in her arms. She heard a quiet knock on the door to the babies room. She tiptoed to the door, after laying Trunks into his bed. "Yes?" She said, silently closing the door behind her.

"I have some rather bad news." One of the Royal Guards said, bowing.

"Yes?" Serenity asked, stepping forward away from the door.

"There is an evil force approaching the planet Earth. It's heading for our atmosphere." The Royal Guard said.

"What is the estimated time of arrival?" Serenity asked, concern showing.

"We've estimated that they will arrive in about two weeks." The guard said.

"That doesn't give us much time to prepare. Call the Queens of our Galaxy and tell them to come to Earth. We're going to need their help. The Z Warriors are still training for the arrival of the androids so we cannot risk calling on them for help. If we do that, we may destroy the future." Serenity said, heading for the room the Silver Imperium Crystal was kept.

"As you wish, your Majesty." The Royal Guard said bowing before he made his way to the communications room.

"I really hope I will not need this," Serenity said, looking at the glowing crystal that was under a glass case. "I cannot die now."

Chapter 1

"There's Earth. There is now doubt in my mind that the Queen knows we are on our way. She has called for the other Queen's of the Galaxy to come to Earth so we have been found out." A woman with pitch black hair said.

"Yes, they do know." A man with blood red hair said bowing.

"You had better be quite sure we can defeat her, for your sake." The woman said, taking a sip of a red liquid from a tall glass goblet.

"Yes, it will be easy. She is weak now, weaker than she has ever been before so we'll be able to finish off the Queen and without the help of the Silver Imperium Crystal, the other's will have no chance at all." The man said, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Good, do not disturb me until we arrive on Earth." The woman said, waving her hand for him to leave. He bowed and left the room, ready to start planning the attack on Earth.

-Serenity-

"I'm glad you all came on such short notice." Serenity said, as the Queens from the different planets stepped off the shuttle.

"It's our duty to protect our Queen." Queen Mina said, walking up next to Serenity. She held onto a man's hand and her stomach was quite large.

"Mina, you didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Serenity exclaimed seeing her long time friend. "You should go home, there's no way you can fight in that condition!"

"I couldn't just stay at home, I had to come to help. Even if there isn't much I can do." Mina said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you all right dear?" Her husband asked, seeing her touch her stomach.

"I'm fine." Mina said, smiling up at the young man.

"Serenity!" A voice called. She turned to see a woman step off the shuttle and run towards her.

"Rei!!" Serenity cried, seeing her best friend running towards her. When they met, they hugged each other tightly.

"It's been too long." Rei said, hugging her tightly.

"I know it has. It's been a long few months." Serenity said. A nanny came out of the palace holding a young baby with lavender hair.

"It that Trunks?" Rei asked, seeing the crying baby.

"Yes, this is Trunks." She said, taking the baby from the nanny.

"He's gotten so big!" Rei cried. "He looks just like his father." She seemed a little mad when she said that phase.

"Come on Rei, there's no way you can still be mad at Vegeta. That was months ago when he did that." Serenity said, remembering a little practical joke Vegeta had played on her.

"I don't care, all my hair was burnt off when he did that." Rei said, anger in her voice. The other girls came up to Serenity and Rei.

"Serenity!" Lita cried, hugging her friend. She took the baby from Serenity's arms and began to make funny faces at the small child. He laughed, seeing the way this weird woman was acting.

"It's great to see you again Serenity." Ami said, hugging the Queen of Earth.

"I've missed you all so much." Serenity said, giving everyone hugs.

"I don't care, it wasn't a bit funny." Rei said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He wasn't meaning to get you remember? He was trying to get Darien." Serenity said, as she watched Darien step off the shuttle, a bundle in his arms.

"Hello Serenity." He said, walking up to the Queen. He hugged her and she took the bundle from his arms.

"Oh Rei, she's gotten so big," Serenity said. The baby cooed and began to play with Serenity's earrings. Serenity looked down at the child's ebony hair and baby blue eyes. She had her father's eyes Serenity noticed as they sparkled with her laughter. "You should have come to visit more often."

"I know, you know what it's like being a Queen. You're more busy than any of us." Rei said, taking the baby when she began to pout.

"I know, it's so hard. I'm still not used to it. I can't see you guys everyday and I can't even see my daughter. She went back to the past to learn to be a Sailor Scout already." Serenity said, a touch of sadness in her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it Serenity. We'll be here for a while to make up for lost times." Lita said, handing Trunks back to his mother.

"I know," She said, the sparkle returning to her blue eyes. "We can't forget why you're all here though."

"We know Serena, we'll send those evil creeps back to where they came from." Rei said, forgetting that she was still mad.

"Where's your husband?" Ami asked, wondering where Vegeta was.

"I really don't know. He said he was going to train for when the androids arrive." Serenity said.

"Androids?" Ami questioned.

"Yeah, three years ago a boy from the future came and told Goku about the future. He told him that there would be these two androids that would kill all of them except for Gohan. He didn't mention Crystal Tokyo so I guess we were killed too. He said that they were very powerful and would take over the world," Serenity said. "So Vegeta went out to train. He thinks if he trains like this, he'll be able to destroy the androids and prevent that future. That's why they can't help us. We're on our own this time."

"Oh great, and we have one Scout down." Rei grumbled.

"She can't help it!" Lita cried. "She didn't know this evil was coming when she became pregnant!"

"I know but I'm just saying it's going to be even more difficult to defeat this thing because we have only us!" Rei snapped.

"Well you make it sound like you're not happy that she's going to be a mother!" Lita barked.

"Please, you two, don't fight. We're going to have to work together so just stop it!" Serenity snapped, silencing both of them. "We still have the Outer Senshi and maybe somehow, we can get a hold of the Starlights."

"Let's start getting a plan for when they arrive all right?" Ami said, stepping in the middle. "You guys all brought your transformation pens right?"

"Of course." They replied in unison.

"Let's get busy then." Ami said, walking towards the palace.

Chapter 2

"Let's see.." Serenity said, flying overhead. "Where is that building?" Serenity was flying with Trunks in her arms towards Capsule Corp. "There it is!" She cried, seeing the huge building loom in front of her. She flew towards the huge house, landing softly on the grass near the entrance to the house. She walked to the door, knocking gently.

"Yes?" Bulma's father answered the door. "Oh Queen Serenity, it's great to see you again. And who is that with you?" He asked, looking at the baby with lavender hair.

"This is my son, Trunks. Is Bulma around?" Serenity asked Dr. Briefs.

"Why yes she is. Come on in and I'll get her." He said, leading Serenity into the living room of the house. Serenity was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea when Bulma entered the room. Dr. Briefs was on the floor playing with the baby.

"Serena! It's great to see you!!" Bulma cried, hugging her friend.

"It's great to see you too Bulma. It's been a long time. I haven't had the time to pay you a visit lately and Goku's been training so hard I haven't been able to see any of them." Serenity said, sitting back down on the couch.

"I can imagine ruling and protecting the universe must take up most of your time." Bulma said, sitting next to Queen Serenity.

"Yes it does. I've only seen Vegeta a few times in the past three years. He's been training so hard because of the androids. He's hardly ever at home. And now Rini is in the past, I miss her so much." Serenity said, setting the cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Is that Trunks?" Bulma asked, looking at the baby that her father was playing with.

"It sure is, he's grown so much." Serenity said.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since the day you were first born!" Bulma said, picking up the baby. "I was at that ball when your mother went into labor. I was in the waiting room the day you were born and your mother even let me hold you." Bulma talking to the baby.

"Bulma, I wish I could stay longer but I have come to ask of your help." Serenity said very formally. Her old Princess self was back, her manners, her poise, everything.

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with the androids?" Bulma asked, her eyes growing in size.

"No, it's not the androids. An evil force is approaching this planet. I came to ask a small favor." Serenity said.

"Anything." Bulma said, sitting on the couch next to Serenity. She placed Trunks on the floor and her father began to play with him once again.

"Wow, he has a tight grip." Dr. Briefs said, trying to pull his finger away from the baby.

"Trunks, be nice!" Serenity scolded, prying Trunks hand off Dr. Briefs finger. The babies eyes filled with tears, but Serenity stood her ground. "That didn't hurt so don't give me that look." Serenity said, her eyes narrowed on the baby.

"You were saying?" Bulma broke in, turning Serenity's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you had anything that could measure how strong this evil is?" Serenity asked. "I'm still too weak from having him to be able to judge how strong they are and the other girls still haven't mastered it."

"Sure, we have lots of things that could do that. The question is, are you going to be strong enough to fight it." Bulma said, worry spread across her face. Serenity's eyes cast to the floor.

"I'm not sure." Serenity said solemnly. "I want to get everyone together for a ball. It will give everyone a small break and I'll be able to see everyone maybe for the last time."

"What do you mean 'for the last time'?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not strong enough to use the crystal and I'm the only one that can," Serenity said. "I'm not even sure I can pull off going Super Saiyan anymore."

"Does Vegeta know about this?" Bulma asked. "Does he know about this thing that's approaching?"

"He doesn't. I told you I haven't seen him in a long time. I've been so lonely without him. My friends have been on their own planet for months now. They haven't even been back since Trunks was born." Serenity said.

"Are all of you going to be strong enough together?" Bulma asked.

"I really don't think so. Mina can't fight." Serenity said.

"Why can't she fight?" Bulma asked.

"She's pregnant. She can't risk losing the baby." Serenity said.

"Mina's gonna have a baby?" Bulma asked, her eyes getting big.

"Yeah, she's seven months pregnant with her baby." Serenity said.

"Well, I'd better go get you that machine. I'll be back in a minute." Bulma said, heading into her lab. She came out a few minutes later with a scouter in her hand. She told Serenity how to read it and then bid them farewell.

"You will come to the ball tonight, right?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, I'll let everyone else know about it too all right?" Bulma said.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." Serenity said, flashing Bulma her famous V.

"Good bye." Bulma said. Serenity and Trunks went to the front door and Serenity spread her white wings and was lifted gently into the sky.

"Was that Serenity?" Yamcha asked, coming up behind Bulma.

"Yeah, she's having a big ball tonight and we're going. We have to get everyone together. They can stop training for one evening to go see Serenity and the baby and all the rest of our friends." Bulma said, heading to the phone.

-ChiChi-

ChiChi ran to the phone, picking it up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" She said, her voice sounding agitated. Upon hearing Bulma's voice, ChiChi lost the agitated tone. "Bulma, it's been so long. What's up?"

"Nothing really, Queen Serenity paid me a visit today." Bulma said.

"Oh, did you see my little nephew?" ChiChi asked.

"Yes, Trunks was there." Bulma said. After the two caught up on things, Bulma told ChiChi that Serenity was throwing a ball that night and that everyone was invited.

"Really? Don't worry, we'll all be there," ChiChi said, hearing Goku walk through the door. "I have to go and prepare dinner for the 'men'," ChiChi said. "I'll see you tonight." ChiChi said, hanging up the phone. "Everyone is going to wash up before they sit at my table." ChiChi said firmly, seeing the Saiyan, half-Saiyan, and Namician trio walk through the door.

"But ChiChi, I'm hungry." Goku complained.

"You're not sitting at my table in those dirty clothes and by the way, you can wash your clothes by hand from now on." ChiChi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But ChiChi." Goku began.

"No 'buts' Goku. I told you what would happen if the two of you didn't pass your driving test." ChiChi said firmly.

"Yes dear." Goku said, going back outside to wash up a bit. He took the two people with him and headed for the nearby river.

"By the way," ChiChi called after them. "We're going to attend a great ball this evening at the palace so you'd better find Piccolo something nice to wear."

"Yes dear." Goku called back.

Chapter 3

-The palace-

Serenity was in her room, brushing her flowing blond hair. She saw a familiar figure come in through the window.

"Hello dear." She said absentmindedly.

"…."

"How did your training go?" Serenity asked as Vegeta's form approached her from behind.

"As good as can be expected." Vegeta grumbled. He was trying too hard to be stronger and better than Goku. He could taste it he wanted it so badly. He leaned over Serenity, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Everyone's coming to the party tonight. Will you be there?" Serenity asked. Vegeta gruffed a 'yes' and walked over to the crib. He looked down at the sleeping baby. Serenity walked up behind him, slipping her arm around his waist. Her long white tail wrapped loosely around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, genuine concern in his eyes. He saw the worried expression on her face and could tell something was wrong.

"There's nothing wrong." Serenity said, forcing a smile. Seconds later, her smile disappeared and the worry lines etched its way across her brow.

"Quit lying woman," He muttered. "Why else would you be holding this stupid party? Something bad's gonna happen and this is your way to say 'good-bye' isn't it?!?" Vegeta demanded. Her eyes cast to the floor and the worry became more apparent. She looked like she had aged ten years with that expression she wore.

"There is something bad that's about to happen," Serenity said. "Today I was informed that there was an evil force heading for Earth. I'm not sure we can defeat it."

"And why wouldn't you be able to?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, for one, Mina's pregnant so we can't use the 'Sailor Planet Attack'. Another thing is, I'm still not strong enough to use the Silver Imperium Crystal. And none of the Z Warriors can help because they're all preparing for the arrival of the androids." Serenity said, a single tear fell from her eye, hitting the floor.

"You can't just give up, woman," Vegeta said. "I'll stay and protect my Queen." Vegeta said, kissing his wife on the lips. Serenity pulled away and looked up at Vegeta.

"Go get washed up, you're going to look nice for this party." Serenity said.

"Care to join me?" Vegeta asked, a sly look on his face. Serenity returned the look and followed him into the bathroom.

-ChiChi's-

"Are you guys almost ready?!" ChiChi called through the house.

"I'm not wearing this!" Piccolo practically shouted, looking in the mirror. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a bow tie.

"You look good Piccolo." Goku said, his big dumb grin on his face. Piccolo only glared at him and followed the two Saiyans downstairs.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" ChiChi demanded, looking at the trio. She walked up to Piccolo, straightening his bow tie. He glared down at her. "Don't glare at me, if you want to look bad that's your problem," She walked over to Gohan, smoothing down a piece of hair into place. "I guess it'll work."

*Beep Beep*

"Hello!" A female voice called. The four people stepped out of the house to see Bulma and her family outside waiting for them. Bulma threw a capsule on the ground and a car appeared. Yamcha stepped out of Bulma's car and took the driver's seat (Goku and Piccolo failed the test). Bulma's family was also in the air car and urged them to hurry so they weren't late.

"Let's get out of here." Yamcha said, starting the car. The two cars took off in the direction of Crystal Tokyo.

-The Crystal Palace-

"Are you two almost ready?" A voice called, knocking on Serenity and Vegeta's bedroom door.

"We're coming!" Serenity yelled, followed by a cry and a light thunk.

"I don't want to know what's going on in there." Rei commented as she walked away with her daughter sleeping in her arms.

"They're working on their third child." Darien said, coming up behind Rei. Rei's cheeks reddened.

"Darien, that's not really any of our business." Rei said, blushing furiously.

"I know, but it's only obvious. How many hours have they been in there together?" Darien commented.

"That's their business." Rei said, her cheeks turning even redder.

"Rei, there's still a few minutes left before the party starts." He said, giving her a little smirk. If it was possible, she became even redder and returned the sly smile. She walked into the nursery laying her daughter down and followed Darien into their bedroom.

-In outer space-

"What is the new update?" The woman with pitch black hair asked.

"It looks as if they are preparing for something to attack. We have picked up several power sources that are stronger than most of our forces." A man with blood red hair said.

"Hmm.. How many?" She asked, her voice cold.

"About six or seven," The man said. "We believe they don't know of us yet. The Queen, however, does know that we are on our way. She has called her protectors, once known as the Sailor Scouts to Earth. Judging by the Queen's power level, I do not believe she is strong enough to defeat us. She doesn't seem to be able to use the crystal."

"Is there anything else to report?" She asked.

"Yes, it looks as if they are preparing for some sort of ball tonight." He said.

"Good, that is when we strike." The woman said.

****

Hiya, I hope you liked it, I had to repost this because I messed up with like the chapters when I originally posted it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I hope to receive a lot more reviews now that I fixed it.

}]i[{ A butterfly for luck to those that review, those that don't get a raspberry :P


	2. Chapters 4-7

Chapter 4

"Good evening," Serenity said politely, smiling at all the familiar faces she saw. Vegeta, who wore his normal scowl that kind of made people look away from him, escorted her. No one would make eye contact with those cold eyes of his. 'If looks could kill' Serenity thought sarcastically. "I really wish you would act a little more pleasant at these parties. That glare of yours could scare someone to death."

"Humph," Was his reply. "It's better than you. You smile way too much." He muttered.

"It's nice to see you again." Serenity said, a young man kissing the back on her hand. Vegeta took a step forward, ready to rip the man's head off. Serenity's tail tightened around Vegeta's waist and she grabbed his wrist holding him back gently.

"Humph." Vegeta said as the man walked away.

"Great, you just scared away one of the members of the Royal Committee. That's the head of the board, Darrik." Serenity said.

"…."

"Just lighten up a little," Serenity said. "You know I love you and that that kid means absolutely nothing to me," She looked up into his eyes and they softened, meeting her look. Her blue eyes sparkled with love as she gazed up at her husband. "I love you." Serenity said, kissing her husband lightly on the lips. Serenity glanced at the door when she heard a loud commotion.

"We're here!" A voice called. Serenity turned to see all of her friends. Bulma, ChiChi, Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Choatzu, Marin, even Piccolo was there, along with Bulma's parents and Master Roshi. She ran towards them, leaving her husbands arms. She hugged her nephew Gohan and her younger brother Goku.

"It's been so long." She said, hugging all of them, including Piccolo whom seemed surprised by this emotional young woman. Yamcha didn't hesitate in flirting with Serenity. Serenity brushed it aside, being so used to his flirtatious ways. She didn't see Vegeta glare at him from the shadows.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked, seeing that the Saiyan was nowhere in sight.

"Who knows, it's Vegeta. He always disappears on me." Serenity said, being used to it at this point.

-Outer space-

"We're approaching the atmosphere of Earth. We'll arrive there in about an hour." The man with red hair said.

"Very good, I'll greet Queen Serenity myself. Hold off on your plan until I find out a little about her," The woman said, standing. She was surprisingly not very big and her black hair hung on the ground. She had her hair done up the same as Queen Serenity only her odangos curved upward and looked like horns on her head. She had huge red eyes that would start to glow blood red when she became angry. "I'm sure she'll be surprised. She has no clue. We're going to crash her little party and destroy her. The Universe will be mine!" The woman began to laugh, her evil voice filling the air. The man cringed and was grateful that he didn't have to fight her. That would not be good, she was much stronger than anything he had ever encountered in his life.

"Yes, my Queen. You will be the next ruler of the Universe. Everyone will speak the name of 'Chaos'," He said, a huge grin on his face. He watched as the woman in front of him fell to the floor. "Are you all right, my Queen?" He asked, worry streaked across his face.

"Leave me alone," An innocent voice came from her. "Get out of me." A moment later she arose and stood perfectly still.

"Are you all right?" The man asked, taking a step towards her.

"I'm fine. I lost control," She said. 'I need to find a new body, one that won't be able to gain control so easily' She thought, sitting in her throne. "You may leave now."

"Yes, my Queen." He said, leaving the room.

"I have an idea," She said after he left, talking quietly to herself. "She'll never know what hit her," She said, an evil grin spread across her lips, making her look even more evil. "It's the perfect plan!" She shouted, throwing her head back in her evil laugh.

-The Crystal Palace-

"Would you care to dance, your highness?" Darrik asked, taking Queen Serenity's hand. She did not protest as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. "You look very lovely tonight, your highness." Darrik, pulling her close. She pulled away from him somewhat, a nervous smile on her face.

"Thank you." She managed to say very quietly. Again, he pulled her next to him, putting his face in the crevice of her neck.

"You smell divine." Darrik said, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Excuse me sir, but.." She started and was startled when he was gone. She looked around, sensing a familiar power level. "Vegeta!" She yelled, watching as he pinned the man up against the wall.

"I'll kill you for putting your hands on my wife!!" Vegeta shouted, his hair turning blond. He began to gather a great amount of energy in the palm of his hand. Just as he was about to throw it, he went flying into a wall. "What the hell woman!!" He shouted, seeing Serenity step in front of the man.

"You can't just go around killing people, especially at one of the Royal parties!!" She shouted, trying to protect the man.

"You're protecting this man?!?!" Vegeta demanded, anger taking hold of him. "Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?!?"

"What?! Yeah right!" Serenity cried. "You can't just go around killing people! We're supposed to be at peace and if I can't even stop my husband from killing people, what kind of a leader would I be?!?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him, you can't tell me there's nothing going on!!" Vegeta shouted, stepping up next to his wife. "I knew it from the start, you little tramp!!" Vegeta shouted in his rage. He pulled back his hand, slapping her across the face. She fell to the floor holding her cheek. His words hurt more than his hand.

"How can you say those things?!?" Serenity shouted, from where she was on the floor. She looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face. "After all we've been through, you have no right to talk to me like that!!"

"I have every right to talk like that!!" Vegeta shouted, his power level rising with his anger. "It's been like this from the start!!" He shouted.

"I want you to leave!" Serenity shouted, slowly standing, a welt forming on her cheek.

"Fine!" Vegeta shouted, walking towards the door.

"And don't bother coming back!!" Serenity shouted, watching him leave. She turned and ran from the room, heading for her chambers. She ran through the door, locking it behind her. She flung herself face down on the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

Chapter 5

"There's Queen Serenity now. I think it's time I pay her a little visit." Chaos said, rising from her throne.

"As you wish my Queen, I'll prepare the ship for your departure." The man with blood red hair said.

"Don't bother. I need you to go into the Ballroom and cause a disturbance. Make the scouts appear and make sure they don't find their way to Queen Serenity." Chaos said, an evil smirk appeared on her blood red lips.

"Yes my Queen." The man with blood red hair said, bowing before Chaos.

-The Ball-

"Is Serenity going to be okay?" Queen Rei asked, dancing with her husband Darien.

"She'll be fine, she's strong." Darien said. Rei still couldn't help but worry about her.

"I think I'm going to go check on her anyway." Rei said as the song ended.

"I'm sure she's fine." Darien tried to reassure Rei.

"She's my best friend, I have to at least try." Rei said, pulling away from Darien.

"All right, but I told you she's fine." Darien said. Rei started up the stairs and was surprised when an unfamiliar man appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, seeing blood red hair and a black symbol on his forehead.

"Name's Yoshiki." He said, smirking.

"Well, Yoshiki, you weren't invited so I suggest you leave." Queen Rei said, picking up the front of her long red dress.

"I have my invitation right here!" He yelled, a ball of red energy forming in the palm of his hand. He hurled the energy down on Queen Rei, making her fly back with the impact.

"Rei!!" Darien shouted, running to his fallen wife's side.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!" The two transformed and headed for the man that stood atop the stairs.

"What do you want?!?" Mercury demanded, pulling out her little computer.

"The only thing I want is for you to die!" He shouted, sending another blast of the red energy in Mercury's direction.

"Look out!!" Jupiter cried, pushing Mercury out of the way, taking the full force of the attack.

"Kamehameha!!" A voice shouted. A beam of blue energy headed for Yoshiki, ready to wipe him off the Earth. Everyone watched as the power hit the man and was absorbed into some sort of force field. "What?!? No way!!" Goku shouted, watching as his attack was completely absorbed.

"That was an attack?" The man mocked, sending a blast at Goku whom managed to dodge it easily.

"Is that all you've got?!?" Goku demanded, disappearing. He reappeared behind Yoshiki but his attack had been anticipated and when he appeared again, he was thrown against the wall. He slumped to the ground, barely conscious.

"Goku!!" ChiChi screamed, running to her husband's side. While all of this was happening, a silent figure watched from the shadows.

"This is the perfect opportunity. He has the scouts busy so I'll be able to sneak up on the scouts." The young man said, a smirk on his face. He headed for the Queen's chambers, knocking lightly on the door.

"Go away!" The Queen shouted from inside the room.

"I need to speak with you, my Queen," The man said, tapping harder on the door. "It's about the evil force that's due to arrive on Earth in a week."

"I'll be right there," The Queen said, standing. She wiped her tears and stood, smoothing the wrinkles from her dress. She took her hair down, letting it hang on the marble floor. She walked to the door, opening it. As soon as the lock was taken off, a man forced the door open. Serenity recognized him immediately. "Darrik!" Queen Serenity shouted, seeing the boy walk towards her. He began to unbutton his shirt as he neared her. "What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He mumbled, grabbing her wrists. He threw her down on the bed, lying on top of her. He pressed his lips against hers, forcing her to kiss him. He ripped the front of her dress, exposing her chest. She managed to break the kiss, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing brilliantly.

"That was a mistake," She mumbled menacingly. He watched in horror as she began to change. Her long blond hair turned snow white and white armor wrapped itself around her body. She rose up off the bed, forcing him to stand and white wings spread out behind her. Her long white tail curled around her waist and a sword appeared in her hand. "I suggest that you leave now." She said, her eyes narrowed on him. Darrik, frozen with fear, could do nothing but stare at the woman dressed entirely in white. She raised the sword and began to bring it down on him. He squinted his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. He opened his eyes to see Serenity laying unconscious on the floor, still in the white armor. He saw a woman with long black hair standing above the unconscious Queen. She had her hair done the same as Serenity only the odangos looked more like horns, giving her a sinister look.

"Who are you?" He asked, managing to find his voice.

"You're new master," She said, touching him on the forehead. A black symbol appeared on his forehead and his eyes began to glow red. "Do you obey only me?" She asked her new minion.

"Yes, my Queen." He said, bowing before the woman. The smirk on her face grew and she turned her attention back to Serenity. 'She must be very weak if she couldn't even hold all that power' Chaos thought, looking down at the woman with light blond hair. The woman began to stir, lifting her head up.

"What happened?" She asked, putting her hand on her throbbing head.

"Nothing yet." A voice said. Serenity looked up sharply, seeing a woman with long black hair.

"Who are you?!" Serenity demanded. She glanced over at Darrik, who was kissing the woman's hand. his eyes were glowing the same red as the woman's.

"Only the one that you've tried to hide from for all these years," Chaos said, a hint of pleasure in the voice. "Now I will have the power of the Cosmos, just by taking a little thing that you possess."

"What?!" Serenity demanded. "Chaos!!" She shouted, recognizing the evil laughter.

Chapter 6

"You remember I see," The voice said gleefully. "You really didn't think you beat me did you? Galaxia is gone, I could no longer control her so I moved on, right into this body."

"You let her go!" Serenity growled, holding the sword in front of her.

"Oh please. You're not strong enough to use that thing." Chaos said, a smirk on her lips.

"…."

"You know you're not strong enough so you might as well give up now." Chaos said.

"I'll never give up." Serenity growled, swinging the sword, narrowly missing Chaos.

"Then you shall die and I will take all of your power from you." Chaos said, her eyes glowing even more red.

-Scouts-

"Mercury Cosmic Aqua Splash!" Mercury cried, sending her attack straight at Yoshiki. It was absorbed into the shield as well.

"Wake up Rei." Darien said, shaking his wife slightly.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked, looking up at her husband.

"No time to explain, transform!" Darien shouted, handing her the transformation pen.

"Mars Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!" She cried, holding it in the air. In a few seconds, Cosmic Sailor Mars feet touched the ground lightly. "Hold it right there!!" She cried, appearing behind him. "How dare you ruin my best friend's party like this! You ruined a pleasant evening and I'll make you pay for ripping my dress! In the name of the planet Mars, I shall punish you!"

"Can't any of you get to the point without a long drawn out speech?" He questioned, getting a little bored.

"Mars Cosmic Flame Burn!" She shouted, sending the flames straight at him. Even Sailor Mars was no match for this monster that wasn't even trying to win.

"I don't know how much more we can take." Sailor Mercury said, struggling to her feet.

"We're not fairing too well." Jupiter said from her place on the floor. Mercury was at her side, Jupiter's head in her lap.

"Deep Submerge!" They heard a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see four Sailor Scouts, standing ready to fight. The attack hit the man and temporarily took down his shield.

"Damn it! Who are you!?" He demanded, quickly getting the shield back up.

"We're the Sailor Scouts of the outer solar system. Sailor Uranus!" A woman with short tan hair said.

"Sailor Neptune!" A woman with short green hair to her shoulders said.

"Sailor Pluto!" A woman holding what looked like a huge key. Her deep green hair hung down to about her knees.

"Sailor Saturn!" The smallest of the Scouts said, holding some sort of staff that had what looked like a 'G' on the top.

"More of these pitiful little Sailor's? I don't have time for this." He said, waving his hand. About ten youma appeared and began to attack the four scouts. Queen Mina was off to the side, trying to get the remaining guests out and trying to help out the fallen soldiers. Even the Z Warriors had fallen to this powerful enemy, including Goku.

"You have to get out of here!" Mina shouted, running to a young man hiding under one of the tables.

"Your majesty!" He said, fear in his eyes. "What's going on?!? Where's Queen Serenity? Shouldn't she be stopping this thing?!?" He demanded, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of Queen Serenity.

"She isn't out here?" Mina demanded, looking around the huge room. "I thought I heard her!!" Mina helped the man to the door and turned back in to the palace. She ran into the Ballroom and realized that she was blocked. She couldn't get through to go to Serenity's chambers. "I'll have to find another way." Mina said, turning back. She ran through the palace, trying to remember how to get there. She finally remembered and headed for Serenity's chambers, ignoring the yells and cries of pain from the youma as well as her fellow scouts.

-Serenity's Chambers-

"I won't let you do this, Chaos," Serenity said weakly. "I will not let you take away the future."

"It's too late for that, Queen Serenity. You're not going to be around long enough to see the future." Chaos said. A searing energy ripped through Queen Serenity's body, making her fall to her knees. She fought the urge to cry out and painfully lifted her head to meet the eyes of Chaos.

"Those eyes.." Chaos said, looking deep into Serenity's eyes. "I know those eyes.. I can't hurt her!" A different voice screamed from deep within Chaos's throat. The energy lifted up and Chaos fell to her knees.

"What?" Serenity said, quietly. She rose and walked over to the trembling girl. "Are you all right?"

"I can't hold her for long. Please, you have to destroy me now!" The girl urged, looking into Serenity's caring blue eyes.

"I cannot do that. As the Queen, I cannot sacrifice any life but my own," Serenity said. She placed her hands on the shoulder of the girl, looking into the girl's dark eyes. "I just cannot. I will fight for you, Miyana." Serenity said.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" The girl asked. She looked as if she couldn't be any older than 15.

"I am Queen Serenity, I know a lot more than you would believe." Queen Serenity said.

"Please, you must try to escape right now. You're not strong enough to fight Chaos, I can barely hold it back. You need to leave, hide somewhere away from this evil." Miyana said. Serenity shook her head, standing.

"You must leave now. Go some place far away to give me a little time. I have a baby now so I have to take him too." Serenity said. Miyana nodded her head, standing. She floated off the ground, going out off the balcony. She flew off into the distant horizon, getting as far away from the palace as she could. Serenity ran to her baby's room as fast as she could, throwing a few things in the diaper bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and picked up the sleeping baby in her loving arms.

"Serenity!" A voice cried. Serenity turned to see Mina running towards her, her long orange dress was ripped and tattered.

"Mina, what is wrong?" Serenity asked.

"You have to come and help. A man's come to this place, he's attacking the rest of the scouts. Even the Outer Scouts aren't having any luck!" She cried out of breath.

"Take Trunks." Serenity said, placing the baby in Mina's arms. She handed her the bag and headed for the Ballroom, Mina close behind.

Chapter 7

"Even the Outer Scouts can't break the barrier!" Mercury cried, still trying to find a weakness. Her scanners still detected no weaknesses in the energy field that was protecting him. "I just don't understand.. it has absolutely no weakness." Mercury said, typing a few things into her computer. Yoshiki formed a ball of dark energy, preparing to throw it at Sailor Mercury. He let the attack loose and it headed straight for Mercury. She covered her face and waited for the impact.

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!" A voice cried. Mercury opened her eyes just in time to see the discus knock the attack away, deflecting it away from her. "You all right, Mercury?" Sailor Cosmos asked, jumping down in front of Mercury, protecting her from any attack that could be thrown.

"I'm all right. You shouldn't be fighting Cosmos. You're still not strong enough to use the crystal." Mercury protested.

"Well, I won't use the crystal then, I'll use my other powers." She said, giving Mercury her famous V. A long staff appeared in her hand, longer than she was tall. "So, you're the one that started this whole thing. I am Sailor Cosmos! The Sailor Scout of Legend! I'm the strongest of the Pretty Soldiers and stand for love and justice! In the name of all the Cosmos, I shall punish you!" She shouted, pointing at Yoshiki.

"Hmm.. Sailor Cosmos huh? You'll do nicely, my Queen will be very pleased with me." Yoshiki said, scratching his chin.

"I'll send you back to where ever it was you came from!" Sailor Cosmos cried, holding the staff above her head. "Cosmic Rainbow Dream Attack!" She called, pointing the staff at Yoshiki. Rainbow colored moons flew out of the crystal on the staff, heading straight for Yoshiki. They hit the shield, causing it to shatter. "Everyone, attack with everything you've got!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, falling to her knees.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, blue energy coming from his hands.

"Mercury Cosmic Aqua SPLASH!!" Mercury.

"Jupiter Cosmic Lightning BOLT!!" Jupiter.

"Mars Cosmic Flame BURN!!" Mars.

"Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!!" Neptune.

"Uranus World SHAKING!!" Uranus.

"Pluto Deadly SCREAM!!" Pluto.

"Silence Glaive SURPRISE!!" Saturn.

Gohan and the rest of them sent strong blasts of energy straight at the man that stood before him.

"Impossible!!" Yoshiki cried as all the attacked headed straight for him. He covered his face, taking the attacks head on. He screamed in pain as they hit, burn his flesh and sending pain shooting throughout his entire body. When the smoke cleared, a man was kneeling on the floor, blood streaking down his burnt face.

"What?!" Goku cried, seeing that the man was still there. 'This new enemy must be stronger than anyone thought possible.' Goku thought, seeing the singed man struggle to his feet.

"This isn't the end, Sailor Cosmos," He said, a wild look in his eyes. "My Queen told me not to hurt you, but I will!" He cried, forming another blast of energy in his hand. Sailor Cosmos struggled to her feet, unable to hold the transformation any longer.

"How could I have underestimated this enemy so much?" She asked herself, balancing herself with the staff that stayed when she lost her transformation.

"Crystal Death!" He shouted, sending a blast of energy at her. She tried to block the attack but everywhere the attack touched her, she was encased in some sort of dark crystal. In a matter of seconds, her body was completely encased in crystal except for her head.

"Let me out of this!!" Serenity cried, struggling with all her remaining strength to break free. A portal opened above her crystallized form, pulling her upward into it. Before she disappeared through the portal, she felt a familiar power and heard a familiar voice.

"Big Bang ATTACK!" The voice shouted. Serenity watched as Yoshiki's body disappeared, disintegrated by the energy.

"Vegeta." Serenity whispered, seeing her love disappear.

****

"Where am I?" Serenity asked outloud staring into the dark.

"Hmm.. what do we have here?" A voice asked. Serenity turned to see a robot walking towards her.

"Huh? Who are you?!?" She demanded, struggling in her crystal prison.

"I'm Dr. Gero." He said, a smirk on his wrinkled face.

"What am I doing here?!?!" Serenity demanded.

"I brought you here for a purpose." Dr. Gero said, glee in his voice.

"And what might that be?" Serenity asked, her eyes narrowed on Dr. Gero.

"That young man was so gullible." Dr. Gero said, his smirk growing. "He thought that I would help him capture you and then hand you over to his Queen. I took care of him though."

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity asked, confusion apparent on her face.

"What I mean is this. I gave that man power to attack you. I said that all I wanted was for him to weaken Goku so he wouldn't stand a chance against my androids." Dr. Gero said.

"What? That whole attack was to weaken Goku?!?" Serenity demanded, struggling to break free from her crystal prison. "I'll kill you!!" Serenity shouted, fighting with all her might.

"Don't use such hateful words. After all, you are the Queen and stand for peace and tranquillity. That's why you're called 'Serenity'," Dr. Gero said mockingly. "As I was saying. I told him that I would help him capture you and turn you over to someone called Chaos. He never had a thought in his head that I would turn on him and break the barrier that was protecting him."

"You broke the barrier?" Serenity asked, surprise filling her eyes.

"Did you really think you were strong enough to destroy my barrier? The one I've been working on for years that had absolutely no weakness?" Dr. Gero demanded, glee filling his eyes. "You are so naive. I guess that's what you'd expect from a Queen of your caliber."

"What is that supposed to mean?!?" Serenity demanded.

"It means, you'll believe anything you see. If you see that your attack broke the barrier, you don't question it." Dr. Gero said, stepping closer to her.

"My friends will come for me." Serenity said, venom dripping in her voice.

"That's what I'm expecting. I'll deal with them easily enough. If it hadn't been for that guy that showed up at the last minute, Yoshiki may have even survived. I'm not worried about your pitiful little friends." Dr. Gero said arrogantly.

****

I hope you enjoyed this part, please review I really wanna hear what you think. Anyway, ja ne.

}]i[{ A butterfly for luck to those that review, all the rest of you get nothing from me, you're not even gonna get a raspberry this time.


	3. Chapters 8-11

Chapter 8

"I hate to break it to you," Serenity began. "But that man that showed up at the last minute is my husband. He'll kill you for what you've done." Serenity said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I highly doubt that," Dr. Gero said, turning away from Serenity. "I have work to do," Gero said to himself. He turned away, picking up a small microchip. "This one may work." He muttered to himself, looking over at Queen Serenity who was securely fastened in the crystal.

"You won't get away with this." Queen Serenity muttered as she felt the power slowly being drained through the crystal. Her hands and feet began to go numb and she grew cold all over. The last thing she remembered seeing, was Dr. Gero coming towards her with an evil smirk on his face.

****

"What happened to me out there?" A voice asked. Chaos had regained control and sat on her throne. "I can't believe I let myself be taken over by such a pitiful human." Chaos muttered, still trying to remember what had happened. She had had Queen Serenity right where she wanted her. The Queen of Stars could have been hers. She could have taken the greatest power in the entire universe and used it to take it over and rule the entire universe as she desired.

"I would gladly take Yoshiki's place." The tall man in front of Chaos said.

"Very well, Daitetsu. You may take Yoshiki's place. Do not disappoint me!" She ordered as he left the room. "Hmm.. now I have to find her. It'll be difficult. She is not Sailor Cosmos now so there isn't much that I can do. I can't track her power unless she is transformed," Chaos said to herself. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

-The Crystal Palace-

"How could all of you stand around and watch as she was taken?!?!" Vegeta demanded, his hair blond and a golden aura surrounded his body. His muscles bulged, clearly visible in the spandex that he wore.

"There wasn't much we could do!!" Queen Mina shouted, still holding baby Trunks in her arms. It had only been about ten minutes since the Queen was taken, half-frozen in dark crystal. "We were weak from the battle and then he used that attack on Serenity! She thought she could handle it and told us to stay back! We didn't know she wasn't strong enough!! She never let's on about that type of stuff, she's too stubborn!!" Mina cried. Trunks began to cry, his shrill voice echoing off the walls of the palace. Mina placed the baby in Vegeta's arms. "Take care of your son!" She shouted. She turned and ran from the room, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Quiet brat!" Vegeta snapped, holding the helpless thing in his arms. 'It's so weak' He thought, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"You can't get a baby to stop crying like that!" Bulma snapped, taking the baby from Vegeta. She began to rock the baby, singing a lullaby quietly. After a few minutes, the baby quieted and fell asleep in her arms. "You all have to train for the androids." Bulma said.

"We'll search for Serenity," Mercury said, pulling her computer out. "You have to be ready for those androids."

"What about the brat?" Vegeta asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't worry about Trunks," Bulma said. "I'll take care of him while you are all training." She said with a smile. _[A.N. This is how Trunks ended up thinking Bulma was his mother in the future]._

"Fine." Vegeta said, taking off out the open window.

-Serenity-

Serenity opened her eyes to see that she was in some sort of a capsule. She pounded her fists on the inside of the capsule, trying desperately to get out.

"Let me out of here!!" She cried, pounding on the door with both fists.

"Not a chance of that, Queen Serenity," He said dryly. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"What do you want with me?!?" Serenity shouted, anger twisting her normally beautiful features.

"You'll see in duo time," Dr. Gero said. "Actually, no you won't." Gero corrected himself.

"What do you mean 'no I won't'?" Serenity asked, her eyes narrowed.

"When I'm done with you, you won't remember anything from your life. You'll be just another one of my little androids. Without feeling or emotion." Dr. Gero said, smirking.

"What? How in the hell do you plan to pull that off!?!?" Serenity demanded, anger clutching her breast. She wanted to break the glass and kill this man that was messing with her.

"It's easy," He muttered. "Good night." He said, hitting a switch. Serenity suddenly felt lightheaded and fell into a sound sleep.

-Chaos-

"Have you located the Queen of Stars yet?!" She asked, starting to become a little impatient.

"No, my Queen. She doesn't seem to be anywhere. She hasn't used any of her powers so we have no way of tracking her," Daitetsu said, a disgusted look on his face. "How do you expect me to find her without a trace as to where she is?"

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Chaos asked, her eyes glowing red.

"No your highness." He replied quickly. He bowed before her and left the room, his fists clenched.

****

She opened her eyes, sitting up in the pod she was in.

"She's not lacking in the looks department." 17 commented seeing the beautiful blond rise from the pod.

"She seems to be much stronger than any of them." 17 commented. The blond woman rose from the pod, her deep blue eyes piercing into the eyes of the fighters that stood around looking at all of them.

"Serenity!!" The short one with black hair called. "What are you doing there?!?" He demanded, taking a step towards her.

"Do not come any closer." The blond said, staring at the small man.

"What?!? What's your problem woman?!?" He demanded, his anger starting to grow. "Are you still mad about what happened at that damn party, Serenity?!?" He demanded.

"I do not know this Serenity you speak of." She said.

"What?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I am android 21." She said emotionlessly.

Chapter 9

-The palace-

"Any sign of her?" Queen Mina asked when the scouts returned to the palace.

"None, it's like she's vanished off the Earth. I just don't understand it." Rei muttered, walking over to her husband who held their sleeping daughter in his arms.

"We haven't even been able to sense her power or the Silver Imperium Crystal. It's like she hasn't even been trying to get away from whatever it was that took her." Queen Ami said, putting her computer away. The three Queen's detransformed into their Queen forms, each in a dress that corresponded to the color they had the most of on their dresses. Mina wore orange, Ami blue, Rei red, and Jupiter green.

"We have to find her," A voice said behind them. They all turned to see the four Outer Scouts come into the room. "The future depends on it."

"As of right now, there is no future." Pluto said, clutching her time staff.

"What do you mean there's no future!?!" Rei demanded.

"It's changed a lot from the way it originally should have gone. I don't know what we can do to change it. Those androids Goku is fighting took over the world ruled by someone even more powerful than they were." Pluto said.

"Who could possibly be stronger than those androids?!?" Rei demanded, clutching her baby tighter.

-The Z Warriors-

"M.. Mother?" Trunks asked, looking at the blond woman. She seemed to have some sort of metal suit surrounding parts of her body.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," Android 21 said coolly. "I am incapable of reproducing."

"This never happened in the future," Trunks muttered. "My mother died using the crystal against Chaos."

"The future has already been altered, there's not much we can do about it right now!" Piccolo said.

"We're sorry we have to be leaving so soon. We were programmed to destroy Goku so that's what we're going to do," 17 said, stepping in front of 21. "After you." He said in a monotone voice.

"See you later." 21 said, smiling evilly back at her old friends. She turned away, taking off into the air, followed by 17 and 18.

-The Palace-

"I feel something strange," Rei said, looking around. "I can feel Serenity.. only.. she's different. I sense something bad has happened to her. We have to find her now!!" Rei cried, pulling out her henshin stick. "Mars Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!!"

"SCOUT POWER!!" They all cried in unison.

"What do we do now?" Jupiter asked.

"We head for that I power I feel." Mars said, her eyes narrowed as she fixed on Serenity's power.

"Right!" They said in unison

****

"What is happening to me?" Miyana said quietly. "I can't fight her much longer. Please help me.. someone.. anyone.." Miyana pleaded. She was replaced by Chaos a few moments later. There was a light tap on the door.

"My Queen." Daitetsu said, stepping into the light.

"What have you to report?" Chaos asked the small man before her.

"I have located the Queen. We may be able to use her to our advantage though. It seems as though she's been brainwashed by someone." Daitetsu said.

"Brainwashed?" Chaos asked. "How do you know that for sure?"

"She was seen with two androids. From what I have heard, these androids were created by a mad scientist and were programmed to destroy." Daitetsu said.

"Hmm.. do you have a plan Daitetsu?" Chaos asked.

"Yes, I plan to join these androids and once we've defeated the Z Warriors and the Sailor Scouts, you may do what you like with them." Daitetsu said.

"It sounds promising. And if the androids will not join you?" Chaos asked.

"If the Z Warriors start to win against them, we'll jump in and I'm sure they will appreciate the help." Daitetsu.

"It's not much of a backup plan, but it may work. Go now and carry out your plans." Chaos said.

"Yes my Queen." Daitetsu said, bowing and exiting the room. Chaos put her face in her hand, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"I can't keep control much longer. I need more power." Chaos said, regaining control after a few seconds.

****

"Come on Serenity, you're coming with me!" Vegeta said, grabbing her arm.

"Am I now," She said calmly. She brought down her arm, snapping it out of his grasp. For some reason, she didn't attack him, merely pushed him towards 18. "He's all yours 18." She said, an evil smirk spreading across her lips. Android 21 stood back along with 17 to watch the battle. Her smile grew with each second, revealing her joy of the battle.

"Do you think he will win?" 17 asked, his smirk growing.

"I don't believe so. He's no match for 18, that I know for sure," She said, her smirk growing. "One thing, though. She had better not kill him. I want that honor for my own."

"As you wish, 21," 17 said, floating up towards the battle between 18 and Vegeta. "18." He said, stopping behind the two fighters.

Chapter 10

"Yes, 17?" She asked, continuing her battle.

"21 has ordered for you to let him live. She wants to finish him off, all right?" 17 asked.

"Of course." 18 said, sending Vegeta into the cliff. Laughter erupted from 21 as she saw Vegeta go flying into the cliff.

"This is so much fun!" She yelled, her laughter echoing throughout the small valley.

"Serenity!!" Vegeta snapped, pulling himself out of the cliff. "Stop this!!"

"Like I said before. I don't know this 'Serenity' you speak of. I've told you my name and I don't think it's really hard to remember so learn it," She said, looking at the little man in front of her. "I think its time you actually start to fight 18." 21 said, stepping up behind 17.

"All right, time for a little fun." 18 said, preparing to battle. 17 watched as 18 started to really fight, smiling the whole time.

"Serenity." A voice said. When she didn't respond, Daitetsu sent a blast of negative energy at her back. She turned slowly, glaring at the man behind her.

"And who might you be?" She asked, her eyes narrowed on him.

"I'm Daitetsu. I work for Chaos and have come to offer you a deal." He said.

"Hmm.. I'm listening." She said, her eyes still narrowed.

"We'll help you defeat the Z Warriors, if you help us defeat the Sailor Scouts." He proposed.

"Hmm.. that's the deal huh?" 21 said, scratching her chin. "I guess I'll have to decline your offer then." She said simply.

"What?! Why?!?!" He demanded, anger starting to show on his face.

"We will have no problem defeating these pitiful little warriors. Our power is unlimited, we can fight longer than you would imagine," 21 said simply. "We do not need any help with them."

"We will make you serve us then!" Daitetsu yelled, forming a ball of dark energy in the palm of his hand. 21 smirked as she saw the pitiful blast that he was about to throw at her.

"Go right ahead and use that, Daitetsu." 21 said, her smirk growing. He hurled the attack downward on her, watching as she stood her ground, smiling about something. The blast hit her head on, throwing dust up in the air, blinding Daitetsu. He turned and saw the Queen of Crystal Tokyo standing behind him with both arms crossed over her chest.

"Impossible!!!" Daitetsu cried, staring in shock at the speed of the woman.

"Good bye, Daitetsu. It was nice chatting with you." 21 plunged her hand into the man's stomach, coming out the other side of his body. She pulled her hand out, muttering something about him ruining her favorite shirt. He slumped to the ground, his body slowly turning to dust. She walked away as the pile of dust blew away in the gentle breeze.

"What was that all about?" 17 asked as 21 stepped up behind him.

"Oh nothing. Some weakling wanted us to join them." 21 said carelessly, fixing her long blond hair back into a tight braid.

"We have no need for any help." 17 said in a monotone voice.

"That's what I told him, but I guess it was something he didn't want to hear so I got rid of him," 21 said casually pulling a nail file out of her pocket. 21 looked bored as the fight progressed. "This fight is so predictable. It's there anything she can do to liven it up a bit?" 21 asked, looking on at 18, who was hardly fighting.

"Serenity!!" She heard a voice behind her. She turned to see a bunch of girls wearing mini-skirts walking towards her.

"What now? Not more little weaklings," 21 muttered, taking a few steps towards them. Her eyes turned cold as she stared at the girls. "Who are you? Why does everyone call me Serenity? My name is 21!"

"What's wrong with you?!" The one with the red skirt demanded, stepping in front of the others. 21 counted seven girls, each one wearing a mini skirt. "Why are you helping these things?!"

"I do not know what you're talking about," 21 said sounding uninterested. "I am an android created by Dr. Gero and have never gone by the name Serenity, nor have I ever met you. I suggest you leave before I'm forced to resort to violence."

"Snap out of it Koneko!" The one with really short hair yelled. 21 stared at the woman, her eyes full of shock. Where have I heard that name before? 21 asked herself, remembering someone used to call her that all the time.

"Mars Cosmic Flame BURN!!" 21 heard a voice cry. She snapped back to reality, her eyes going cold once again. 21 watched as the fire came towards her. She smiled evilly and held up her hand, sending the attack straight back at the girl with jet black hair. She heard the girl cry out in surprise and the attack barely missed her.

"This is way out of your league," 21 growled. "I'd just leave now, before anyone gets hurt. You're not the one that we're programmed to get rid of. We're programmed to rid the world of Goku, but I will take any life that tries to get in my way."

"Odango Atama!!" A voice yelled. 21 turned to see the girl in red glaring fiercely at her. "Get back here right now!!"

"Are you threatening me?" 21 asked, floating off the ground. The Sailor Scouts watched as the other man she was with, came up behind her, glaring coldly on the rest of the scouts.

"I'll be happy to get rid of them." 17 said in his monotone voice.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I'll deal with them." 21 said calmly. 17 nodded and walked back over to where Vegeta and 18 were fighting.

"Come back with us right now!" The girl with the jet black hair ordered.

"You do not order me around," 21 said calmly. "You'll all be destroyed if you cross my path."

"Let's just go kitten." The woman with the short sandy hair said.

"All of you had better be going before I really get angry." 21 commented.

"We're not going until you're with us." The one with long black haired said, stepping up behind the other girl.

"I guess you've chosen your fate," 21 said, an evil smirk spreading across her lips. "You've all chosen to die!" She said, sending energy blasts at all of the people. They tried to dodge the attacks but weren't quite fast enough. One by one, each of the scouts fell at their Queen's hand. "You should get some medical treatment." 21 said, walking away from the people. They were all struggling to their feet but were now too weak to fight.

"We have to leave right now." Uranus said. "We're going to have to use the Sailor Teleport. We're not strong enough, let's go." Neptune leaned against her shoulder and looked up into her eyes. They were full of pain and fear. The group of people joined hands, and in a few moments, they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?"17 asked as 21 stepped up behind him.

"Let's just say, they're no longer any threat." 21 said, her smirk still on her face.

Chapter 11

17 and 21 watched the battle and before they knew it, all of their friends had shown up. 17 went out and spoke to them, saying that he'd only step in if Vegeta's friends did. 21 was lost in her own thoughts. Who were those people and why did they keep calling her Serenity. That woman and the name Koneko, why did it sound so familiar. The name Odango Atama the one girl called her. She had gotten so mad when she heard that girl call her that, why?

"Come on 21." She heard 17 say several minutes later. Her eyes snapped up to 17's and she realized that the fight was over. 17 took her by the hand and gently lead her away from the battle scene. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the short bald one giving each of the people senzu beans.

"What are you smiling about?" She heard 18 ask.

"Nothing. It was just so much fun to get rid of those people." 21 said, still smirking slightly. 17 still held her hand in his, tightening his grip as they took to the air.

"Where are we going now?" 18 asked.

"We're going to Goku's house." 21 said, flying through the air.

"And how do we find it?" 17 asked.

"I know where it is," 21 said. "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere. He can't fight right now. Not with that heart disease."

"How do you know all of this?" 18 asked, a suspicious look on her face.

"Trust me, I just know." 21 said, her smirk finally fading into an emotionless expression.

****

"Why did she do that?" Rei asked as the scouts returned to the Crystal Palace.

"Something happened to her. She doesn't even remember us." Michelle said sadly.

"What can we do to get her to remember?" Lita asked, concern in her green eyes.

"There's some sort of microchip that was implanted in her brain," Ami said for the first time analyzing the data she'd collected on Serenity.

"What can we do to get rid of it?" Mina asked, putting a hand on her huge stomach. Her husband walked up behind her, wrapping his arms affectionately around her.

"I really don't know. I guess she just has to remember on her own. There isn't much that we can do about it," Ami said, still working on something. "I may be able to create something that will deactivate the chip and then she'll be back to normal."

"Keep working on that," Mina said. "We're going to need more help."

"What are you thinking?" Rei asked.

"I'm just thinking of some of our old friends." She said, a sly smile on her face. She pictured the three people that had come.

"The Starlights?" Lita asked, picturing the three well-dressed men in her mind.

"Yeah, we're gonna need someone and they're the only ones I can think of. What do you think?" Mina asked.

"If they heard Usagi was in trouble, I'm sure they'd come in a second." Lita said.

"Especially Seiya." Rei commented dryly.

"Setsuna? Is there any way for you to contact them?" Mina asked. "If you find anyone else along the way, please, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Of course." She said. She disappeared from their view, off to search for help.

"All we can do now is wait." Mina whispered, leaning over Ami to see if she could figure some way to get Serenity back.

****

"Why do you insist on driving?" 18 demanded, pushing her blond hair from her eyes.

"Because we've never done it before." 17 commented, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Don't worry 18, he's not going anywhere." 21 commented, crossing her arms over her chest. She sat in the back of the truck they had taken and calmly watched out the window. 'I've driven a car before' 21 thought to herself. 'I know I have'.

"What are you thinking 21?" 17 asked.

"Nothing, just trying to find who those people were. I have no record of them in my memory bank." 21 said.

"Those were the Sailor Scouts," 18 said. "Gero said that they rule Tokyo and that their Queen, named Serenity, was killed by him." 'Strange' 21 thought. 'That's what they called me. Is it possible that I am her? It would sure explain a lot'.

****

"Daitetsu has failed me. I will go and deal with this woman myself." Chaos said, rising from her throne. She disappeared from the room, reappearing on the Earth. She saw a car heading straight for her and put out her hand, causing the vehicle to stop.

"Move it!!" A voice shouted. A man hung out the window, yelling for her to get out of the road. "Hey, get out of the road!" Large bat-wings lifted her off the ground, taking her off into the distance.

****

"She's coming." 21 mumbled, feeling a familiar power heading for them.

"Who's coming?" 17 asked.

"Chaos.." 21's voice trailed off. 'How do I know who that power level is? Why is she coming after me?' Questions ran through 21's head as they drove along the bouncy road. The brakes of the vehicle let out a screech as 17 stopped the car suddenly. He climbed out of the vehicle, followed by 18. There was a woman with long black hair done up into two buns that looked like horns. She looked a lot like 21 only she had a black crescent moon on her forehead and had blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" 17 asked, approaching the woman.

"Out of the way, you're not the one I want." She said in a low voice. 21 stepped out of the vehicle, pulling metal from her body. She pulled the metal armor off to reveal a long white dress with wings attached to the back.

"I'm the one that you want. Leave them out of it." 21 said in a low voice. She touched her forehead, feeling something under her skin. She dug her nails in, ripping it from her head. She held the blood soaked chip and dropped it to the ground, stepping on it with her heel.

"21 what are you doing?" 17 asked, feeling shocked as she peeled metal from her body.

"I am not android 21, I am Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo." She said. Blood streaked down her face and slowly, the wound closed up, a yellow crescent moon appearing where the wound had been.

****

That's it for now, I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought k? email's pokahydee@hotmail.com or pokahydee@sailormoon.com (I check the hotmail one more often though). Anyway, review please *begs for more reviews*

8)~~* Froggy for luck (to those that review), the rest of you can suck it, quit being lazy.


	4. Chapters 12-15

Chapter 12

"What are you talking about?!" 17 demanded.

"Leave now." Serenity growled. 18 and 17 climbed back into the vehicle, leaving Chaos and Serenity to fight in peace.

"It's been a long time, Serenity." Chaos said.

"Can it!" Serenity snapped. "Leave Miyana's body right now!" She ordered.

"Gladly." Chaos said calmly. A dark cloud flowed out of Miyana's body, surrounding Serenity. Serenity felt as the evil force entered her body.

"I warn you, you will not survive in my body," Serenity said, pain ripping through her body. "My sister wasn't strong enough to fight. I promise you, you won't survive inside of my body." Serenity heard a groan and glanced over at Miyana who had picked her head up and was staring at the scene before her.

"What's going on?!" She asked, seeing the cloud.

"Get out of here Miyana!!" Serenity shouted, trying to keep Chaos from taking control.

"You can't let that thing inside of you!!" Miyana shouted. "It will make you do the worst things!!"

"I have no other choice!" Serenity shouted, biting her lip to hold in a cry of pain. "I had to save you, my sister." She whispered, hunching forward.

"But.." Miyana protested.

"Get out of here right now!! Go to the palace, they will protect you!!" Serenity shouted as pain again ripped through her weakened body.

-Androids-

"I wonder where 21 went." 18 commented quietly.

"Did you not hear her say her name was Serenity?" 14 asked in his monotone voice.

"Hmm.." 18 said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It does not matter, we won't need her in battle." 17 commented, turning his attention back to the road.

-Trunks and the others-

"I wonder what was wrong with Serenity?" Krillin said, staring after the woman. She had been wearing some sort of weird armor and had attacked her protectors, the Sailor Scouts.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Trunks demanded. "Somehow they managed to take control of her!!"

"Calm down!" Tien shouted, stepping in between the two.

"Aren't you even going to go after her?!?" Trunks demanded, turning his attention to his father.

"Why would I go after that pathetic woman?!?" Vegeta demanded indignantly.

"She's your wife!!" Trunks shouted.

"I don't care what that pathetic woman does!" Vegeta shouted.

"You're impossible!!" Trunks shouted. His father took off, anger apparent in his coal black eyes. Trunks started after him, but stopped when Piccolo grabbed his foot.

"He'll be fine. His pride has been hurt, he's going to go train." Piccolo said calmly.

-Serenity-

"Finally, I have reached the ultimate power!" An evil voice came from Serenity's mouth. Serenity slowly lost control of her body, drifting away from the surface. She sank deeper and deeper into the darkness that had consumed her body and mind.

'Why are you doing this?' Serenity demanded, unable to speak. She had only her thoughts that she knew Chaos could hear. She managed to hold Chaos back long enough for Miyana to escape the evil monster that had taken control.

"Pitiful little Serenity, I thought it would be more of a challenge to defeat you," Chaos said calmly. "You were so strong before, how did you ever manage to become so weak?"

'That is no business of yours,' Serenity growled in her thoughts. 'I will kill you and this time, you will stay dead.'

"I highly doubt that, pitiful Serenity. You cannot even control your own body, let alone defeat me all by yourself." Chaos said arrogantly.

'You have become much too confident,' Serenity said, her thoughts giving away a smirk that would not appear on her face. 'There is another that can defeat you. She may be weak now, but she will become strong. She is the one you left.'

"That girl was pathetic and weak! There's no way she can defeat me!!" Chaos shrieked, her cold voice echoing off the stone walls. "Why do you think I left her body?! She had no power!!"

'That is where you are wrong,' Serenity said. 'She is very strong, she just doesn't know it yet. How do you think she managed to keep control at times?'

"That is because I didn't have the power of her crystal star." Chaos said.

'Crystal star?!' Serenity cried in her thoughts. 'What's that?!?'

"You would not understand, pitiful Serenity," Chaos said. "Now quit bothering me with such trivial things."

****

"Help me please!!" A young girl of about 15 shouted, entering the crystal palace. She had her hair done up in two odangos like Serenity only they looked like horns.

"What?!" Mina shouted, recognizing the girl in a second. "That's Chaos!!" Mina shouted, pointing to the beautiful young girl.

"I'm not Chaos, please, you have to help my sister!!" Miyana shouted, falling to her knees. Her shoulders heaved with each breath and her breathing came out in ragged gasps.

"Sister?!?" Rei demanded after having turned into Cosmic Sailor Mars.

"Serenity is my sister," Miyana gasped, fatigue starting to take over her body. "Chaos has her.." She said before passing out.

Chapter 13

"Look, it's Queen Serenity!" A voice shouted, pointing to the lovely woman with long blond hair that had just stepped into the crowded store. 'This is the perfect place to gather energy' Chaos thought, seeing all the humans rich in wasted energy.

'Leave them alone!' Serenity screamed in her mind, trying to pull away from the powerful force that had entered her body.

"How are you today, Queen Serenity?" A sales clerk asked, approaching the beautiful woman that stood before her.

"I feel drained," She said, an evil smirk crossed her lips. "I think I'll take your energy."

****

"Look, she's waking up." A voice said. Miyana opened her red eyes, seeing a large group of people gathered around her.

"You.. you have to save Serenity." Miyana said, finding her voice.

"Where is she?" The girl with long blond hair said, slowly helping Miyana to her feet.

"I don't know, she could be anywhere. You have to find her!" Miyana said, grabbing the front of the blond girl's shirt. The girl pulled away, staggering back into the arm's of a young man. Her stomach was huge and it was obvious that she was unable to fight at the moment.

"We don't even know where to start," The girl with black hair commented, tightening a bandage that was wrapped around her arm. "Even if we knew, what good would it do? We're no match for Chaos on our own."

"If we all join together and maybe find the help of some more fighters, we may stand a fighting chance," Miyana said. "I possess powers, like my sister. They are merely of a different source."

"What do you mean a different source?" Ami asked, leading the girl to a nearby table. The girl sat down, straightening her long dress out.

"I was born in the Moon Kingdom that Serenity was born in. My mother knew that there could not be two princess's of her kingdom for they would fight over the throne in the future. From the day I was born, there was some sort of dark power inside of me. She didn't know how to explain it, so I was sent away. She sent me to a planet that was much like the Moon Serenity lived on, called the Dark Moon. I didn't remember any of it until Serenity appeared before me. She took Chaos into her own body to protect me," Miyana said, bitterness in her voice. "I've killed my only sister. She will not survive with that thing inside of her. Especially after he gets a hold of her Crystal Star."

"Crystal Star?" Rei asked in confusion. "What's that?" She held her baby against her bosom.

"It's similar to a Star Seed only not everyone has one. Only the ones that have fighting power have one. If it is taken, the person will be completely powerless and the holder of the Star Crystal will be able to make the person do as they command," Miyana said. "I did not give in so Chaos never had my Crystal Star. He was never able to completely take over my body."

"Serenity is stronger than that!!" Rei cried. "She has never let us down and I don't think she will start now!!!"

"Chaos hasn't gotten it yet, he will keep trying though. He'll keep trying to take it until she dies from exhaustion. Then, she cannot be saved, her spirit will stay and serve him." Miyana said.

****

'Leave these people alone!!' Serenity shouted as Chaos used her body to absorb the energy of hundreds of people.

"I feel so much better. I think I'll get more." Chaos said, smirking with Serenity's soft lips.

'I won't let you!!' Serenity screamed in her mind, finally breaking through the surface. Serenity fell to her knees, feeling drained of all her energy. She looked down at her hands, touching the wedding ring on her finger. She had done that, she looked around her and realized that somehow she'd managed to break through the surface.

'How dare you!!' She heard Chaos shout in her mind. 'How dare you take control!!'

"Shut up Chaos," Serenity said, straightening up. She walked out of the building sorrow apparent on her face as she saw the many bodies that littered the ground. There was nothing she could do to help them at the moment. She had to find help. "I can't return to the palace, I cannot put my friends in danger."

****

"What's are you?" Piccolo cried, seeing a man with green skin. He didn't look like a Namic, but Piccolo could sense all the Z Warriors power signature coming from that thing. Even Serenity's.

"Name's Cell," The creature said calmly. He was holding a man by the back of the shirt while clothes without any people inside of them littered the ground. "So you're Piccolo." He said, smirking.

"Let the man go." Piccolo said calmly. Cell threw the man to the ground. As he began to scamper away, the needled on the end of Cell's tail was punctured into the man's back. In a matter of seconds, the man's body was gone and his energy had been absorbed.

****

"Where's Goku?" Serenity asked, trying to sense his power. She flexed her wings as she flew over the dense landscape. She had left the town a few minutes earlier and now she was flying towards Goku's house, hoping to find him there.

She saw his house in the horizon and began to speed up slightly. She reached the house, her feet lightly touching the ground outside the front door. She walked up to the door, knocking quietly. She closed her eyes and the wings disappeared, replaced with cloth wings attached to her dress.

"Who's there?" Came the panicked voice of ChiChi.

"It's just me, ChiChi," Serenity said, stepping into the house. "Is my brother here?" She asked, looking around the room.

"He's up in the bedroom and he's not doing too well." ChiChi said, taking Serenity up to her brother's room. Serenity walked into the room, hearing Goku cry out in pain.

"What's wrong with him?!?" Serenity cried, running to her little brother's side.

"He has the virus that that kid warned him about," ChiChi said, kneeling next to Serenity. "It doesn't look like the antidote he gave us is working though." Serenity put her pale hand on his forehead, hearing Chaos laughing inside her head. Serenity fell backwards, holding her head with both hands.

"No!!" Serenity shouted, thrashing about. "Stop it!!" ChiChi took Serenity by the hand trying to calm her.

"Serena, what's wrong?" She asked, a look of concern crossed her face.

"Stay back ChiChi!!" Serenity shouted, feeling as Chaos tried to fight his way to the surface. She looked up a ChiChi, her eyes glowing red.

"What?! What's going on Serena?!?!" ChiChi demanded, fear running through her body when she saw the red eyes.

"I have to get out of here!!" Serenity cried, running to the window. She opened the window, climbing out onto the roof. The wings reappeared on her back and she opened them, catching the wind that would carry her away.

"Come back Serena!!" She heard ChiChi yell out the window.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt anyone!!" Serenity shouted back, feeling Chaos as he was regaining control of her body. "You may have overpowered me now, Chaos, but you will not win." Serenity said before Chaos took complete control of her body.

"I assure you, I have won already." Chaos said evilly, in Serenity's silvery voice.

Chapter 14

"Where do you think that girl Serenity went?" 17 asked his companion.

"I don't know, nor do I care. Why do you want to see her again anyway?" 18 asked, crossing her hands behind her head.

"No reason." 17 said, dismissing the subject.

****

'Leave my Star Crystal alone!' Serenity shrieked, realizing what Chaos had been after the whole time. 'You will never have complete control of my body or my power!! I will not allow it!!' Serenity shrieked, making Chaos drop to his knees from the sudden rise in the decibels.

"Enough with the shouting!!" Chaos shouted back. "Who would have thought that the Queen of the entire Universe was such an annoying baby."

'I heard that!!' Serenity shouted again. Chaos covered his ears, trying to drown at the annoying shrieking that came from Serenity's spirit.

****

"Where is that woman?!" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Humph!" Vegeta said, turning his attention back to his training. "How dare she just sit back while that bastard defeated me." Vegeta grumbled, his anger making him train even harder.

****

"Look out!!" Krillin shouted, helping a young woman and little girl into a small plane. As the plane took off, Cell decided he wasn't going to let them get away just yet. He chased after it, leaving Krillin to defend them all alone.

****

"We cannot go after Serenity." Miyana said calmly.

"What do you mean we can't go after her?!?!" Rei demanded, anger written in her features.

"It is too dangerous!!" Miyana shouted. "She is too unpredictable!! Chaos can take over at any time and then Serenity will go after us!!"

"So that means the only thing we can do is sit back and watch as Chaos takes over Serenity's body?! You said yourself if it goes on for too long she can die!!" Rei shouted back.

"That would take years. Chaos lived inside of my for almost my whole life and I'm still alive. Serenity has always been much stronger than me and I know she will be the one to defeat him." Miyana said calmly.

"So we're just going to sit back and possibly wait for years to go by before we can even approach her?" Rei asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is the best thing to do. While Serenity is in control, I'm sure she will try to hide, possibly even try to take her own life. Anything to get that monster out of her." Miyana said.

"But if she dies, then we don't have a Queen! What will we do then?!" Rei shouted, everyone else trying to hold her back.

"There are always the Dragon Balls.." Miyana said trailing off.

****

"They're not here!" 18 shouted out to 17 who sat in the car still.

"Hmm.. they must have known we were coming." 17 said, stepping out of the car. He slammed the door behind him, sending the car into a nearby tree with the force of it.

"Where do you think they went?" 18 asked as 17 walked into the house. 18 was tearing through the closet searching for something to wear. "She really has no fashion sense does she." She commented, throwing the clothes to the floor in heaps.

"Lets go find Goku." 17 said, walking out of the house with 18. They flew into the air, heading for Master Roshi's.

****

"Hmm.. lets see.. what can I do now to destroy Queen Serenity's reputation?" Chaos asked in Serenity's voice.

'If you hurt anyone, I swear, I'll kill you!' Serenity shrieked in her mind.

"I'd leave her body right now if I were you, Chaos." A man's voice said behind him. He turned to see three well dressed young men.

'The three lights..' Serenity thought, recognizing the voice of Seiya easily.

"The three lights?" Chaos asked, looking strangely at the three men.

"We will protect the Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Another one of them said, crossing his arms over his chest. A moment later, the three men did something very odd.. they transformed into leather-clad woman!!

"The Starlights!!" Chaos shouted, recognizing the three that stood before him. "How is it possible?!?"

"It doesn't matter, we're here to save the Queen." Star Fighter said calmly.

"You can go ahead and try, there is no way to defeat me without killing her." Chaos said calmly.

****

"Something is going on!!" Rei shouted, feeling a strange yet familiar power near Serenity's.

"What is it?" Mina demanded, sensing something as well.

"I can sense it too!" Ami cried.

"Same here, it feels really familiar." Lita said.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that power," Rei said, her mouth dropping. "It's the Starlights!!" She cried, jumping up from the chair. "Come on, we have to help them!!"

"RIGHT!!" The rest of the Senshi shouted in unison. The all joined hands and began to concentrate on Serenity's power signature.

"Wait!" Miyana's voice broke in. "I want to go too!!"

"It's too dangerous." Amara said calmly.

"I can fight too! I am one of the princess's of the moon and I will not take no for an answer! As the princess, I too have powers of the planet and can use this to fight!" Miyana shouted, holding up a crystal very similar to Serenity's except it was deep purple. "It may not be as powerful, but it will be strong enough to drive Chaos out of Serenity's body!"

"Fine, come on then." Amara said, taking the dark haired girl's hand. A few moments later, they appeared behind the Starlights that had already started to attack.

"Star Serious LASER!!" Fighter shouted, sending the attack at Chaos. He easily dodged the attack and sent it back at Fighter. Fighter wasn't fast enough and was sent crashing into the ground.

Chapter 15

"Even the Starlights are no match for the power that is present in Serenity's body!" Chaos shouted in Serenity's voice.

"Chaos!!" A familiar voice shouted from behind. Chaos spun around to meet the eyes of Miyana, the sister of Serenity. "I won't let you take my sister!!" She shouted, holding the crystal above her head. Purple light spilled out of the crystal, washing over Chaos. "Leave my sister's body now!!" She shouted, pouring her power into the crystal. Purple ribbons surrounded Miyana's body, forming a deep purple dress that hugged Miyana's body. Dark wings spread on the girl's back, looking like those of a raven, dark as the night sky. An upturned black crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Some people would think that her power was evil, but even Serenity could sense that the power was pure and good.

"I won't leave!!" Chaos shouted, as he slowly began to loose his grip on Serenity. Serenity cupped her hands together, the Silver Imperium Crystal started to form.

"You are not welcome here.." Serenity whispered, slowly regaining control. She began to concentrate her power into the crystal. Her long blond hair turned snow white and the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow blindingly bright, drowning out everything that was in sight.

"You'll pay for this Serenity!!" Chaos shouted as he rose out of Serenity's body.

"It is not I that will pay.." Serenity whispered. Her deep blue eyes opened and the light faded. She took out a small broach and whispered something that no one really heard. The white dress of Queen Serenity slowly faded, replaced by the white fuku of Sailor Cosmos.

"So Cosmos, you finally decided to show yourself have you?" Chaos asked, looking at the Legendary Sailor Senshi.

"I am the strongest of all the Sailor Senshi, I will not let the intrusion of Earth be tolerated," Cosmos said quietly. The rest of the Sailor Senshi had gathered around Miyana who had fallen over after banishing Chaos from Serenity's body. "Arise, my sister.." She said quietly, healing the fallen princess.

"Huh? What happened?" The young girl's voice asked quietly.

"Do not be alarmed, dear sister," Serenity's silvery voice whispered. "Please, we need your help if we are to defeat this monster," Serenity said. Mina stood back out of the way while the rest of the Sailor Senshi transformed and prepared themselves for battle. "Hurry and transform."

"Huh? Transform?" Miyana asked, stepping closer to Serenity. A deep purple broach with a black nine-point star appeared in her hand.

"Hold it up and shout 'Cosmic Dark Moon Make-UP'." Serenity instructed. Miyana took the gift, the crystal she held landing on her bosom. A moment later, it sunk into her skin, becoming part of her body.

"Cosmic Dark Moon Make-UP!!" Miyana shouted holding the broach up. A fuku appeared around her body resembling Cosmos's perfectly except all the white on her was black instead. "I am Sailor Black Cosmos!" She said striking a pose.

"You are no match for me!" Chaos shouted, starting to gather negative energy. "I will destroy all of you and this miserable planet!!" Chaos shouted, gathering all of his energy.

"Band together!! We fight as one!!" Cosmos shouted, holding her staff out. "Use your strongest attack!"

"Mars Flame.." Mars started.

"Mercury Aqua.." Mercury started.

"Jupiter Oak.." Jupiter started.

"Pluto Deadly.." Pluto started.

"Saturn Silence Glaive.." Saturn started.

"Neptune Deep.." Neptune started.

"Uranus World.." Uranus started.

"Star Serious.." Fighter started.

"Star Gentle.." Maker started.

"Star Sensitive.." Healer started.

"SNIPER!!" Mars.

"RHAPSODY!!" Mercury.

EVOLUTION!!" Jupiter.

"SCREAM!!" Pluto.

"SURPRISE!!" Saturn.

"SUBMERGE!!" Neptune.

"SHAKING!!" Uranus.

"LASER!!" Fighter.

"UTERUS!!" Maker.

"INFERNO!!" Healer.

"Cosmic Silver Moon KISS!" Cosmos.

"Cosmic Dark Moon KISS!!" Black Cosmos. The attacks from all of these fighters met and formed one huge energy attack that was flying straight for Chaos. Chaos fought against the attack for a few minutes but was quickly overwhelmed and the light consumed him, making his existence no longer. Cosmos and Dark Cosmos both fell to the ground seconds later, neither one moving.

"Serenity!!" Mars cried, dropping to her best friend and Queen's side. "Wake up!!" She shouted shaking the woman lightly.

"Huh? Did we beat him?" Was her first question.

"Yeah, he's toast." Mars said, smiling.

"Where's Miyana?!?" Serenity demanded, forcing her body to sit upright. She glance over to where Miyana had been, seeing the ghostly figure of her sister.

"Thank you for setting me free, my dear sister," Miyana said sweetly. "I must be leaving now, though. Keep this to remember me for all times." Miyana said, the purple crystal floating over to Serenity.

"Why can't you stay with us?" Serenity asked, rising to her feet. Her sailor fuku had disappeared when she lost consciousness so Serenity stood before her sister wearing the long white gown of Queen Serenity.

"I was not meant to survive this battle. My power is on the border line of being evil so I cannot endanger any one of you. I will watch you, Sere. Me and mother will watch over you for all times." Miyana said before disappearing.

"Thank you, my sister.." Serenity whispered before losing consciousness once again.

****

That's it for now, poor Miyana *sniffles* I really liked her, my first character that actually had an important role. I'm sure she'll pop up in more of my fics like "A Lost Sister Found" *wink wink* Read it! Anyway, my email's pokahydee@hotmail.com. Please review, I've been so depressed lately cuz I got a really nasty review of this series recently. She said that I had talent but I should direct it toward something else, like the Smurfs. She didn't like the fact that Serena was destined to be with Vegeta in my fic and not Darien. That's what most crossover authors do! You don't like it, don't read it all right?!? Anyway, sorry to bore you, I'm just a little mad bout it.

=^..^= Kitty will brighten you day only if you review. Those that don't can suck my big toe, don't be lazy please, it doesn't take that long to review.


	5. Chapters 16-19

Chapter 16

When Serenity opened her eyes, she found herself, lying in her bed with a bandage wrapped tightly around her head.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked, feeling a strange power far off. "Is that Goku?" She asked, recognizing the power. "But what about the heart attack?" She asked herself, throwing the blankets off. Her feet touched the ground and she slowly made her way to the door, pushing it open. She stepped out in the hallway to find all the Senshi standing there. Serenity slowly unwrapped her head, preparing to leave so she could help fight the androids.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Rei demanded, holding her daughter against her chest.

"I'm going to help my friends fight the androids." Serenity said calmly.

"I don't think so, it's too dangerous. Besides, you're still too weak from that last battle." Rei commented, feeling satisfied that Serenity would stay.

"I do not care, I will fight for my friends!" Serenity cried. "I do it for you guys, what is so wrong with me helping my other friends?!"

"The way they fight is much more dangerous than us." Rei said.

"No it isn't. I've only died once using their style of fighting! I've died three times fighting as a Sailor soldier!" Serenity shouted.

"Sere, we've already almost lost you once today. Please at least wait for your strength to return at least." Rei pleaded.

"Yes Serenity, you're much too weak to fight." Ami agreed.

"Fine, I will teleport to Korin's place and get a senzu bean then." Serenity said. She closed her eyes, thinking of the feline's lookout below Kami's lookout.

"Queen Serenity, long time no see." Korin said, greeting the Queen of the universe.

"It's good to see you again, Korin." Serenity said.

"Let me guess, you want this?" Korin asked, holding up a senzu bean.

"Yes, I have to help the Z Warriors. I had my own little battle going on and now I must help, but I'm much too weak to fight." Serenity said.

"I guess I can give it to you this one time. Next time you're gonna have to climb though." Korin said, handing Serenity the bean. She popped it in her mouth, chewing it quickly.

"Thank you Korin." She said, giving the feline a hug before disappearing.

****

"Where's Vegeta?" Serenity asked Goku a moment later. She reappeared on Kami's lookout having sensed Goku and Gohan's presence.

"Huh? Serenity?" Goku asked, seeing his older sister appear behind him. "Hey, it's great to see you sis." He said, hugging his older sister.

"It's good to see that you're healthy again," Serenity said, returning the hug. "You're getting so big Gohan." Serenity said, kissing her nephew on the cheek.

"I missed you Aunt Sere. You haven't been around too much lately." Gohan said.

"I know, I feel bad, but ruling this planet and keeping peace with all the planets in the universe is hard work." Serenity said, smiling at her young nephew. His hair was starting to get long again and Serenity was surprised his mother hadn't chopped it off yet.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta and Trunks are in the room of spirits." Goku said, answering her earlier question.

"My baby Trunks?!?" Serenity demanded, knowing the baby Trunks would probably be dead by now if he was in there with his father.

"No no," Goku said, a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. "Not baby Trunks. Trunks from the future. He came back to help us fight them." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, you should have said that in the first place." Serenity said. She thought of her little Trunks. How she missed him, and her little Rini. She missed them both so much. A single tear came to her eye as she thought of her family. 'My family had been torn apart. Bulma has my little Trunks. Vegeta is off training, and Rini is in the past with Sailor Moon.' Serenity thought. 'How I wish the whole family was together again.'

****

It had been several hours since Serenity had arrived on the planet and so far, Piccolo had been losing his fight against Cell. She had been told everything that had happened up to this point, including that face that if Cell were to absorb the two androids, he would be more powerful than anyone could imagine.

"The androids are there?" Serenity asked Goku.

"Yeah, they're there too." Goku said, a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm going then." Serenity said determined to help him.

"You can't!! He's too strong!!" Goku shouted.

"Remember, I am a Saiyan as well and the last thing I knew, I was stronger than even you were. I'm not going to sit back and watch Piccolo get torn apart!!" Serenity shouted, anger rising from within. Slowly, her long blond hair when snow white. The white Saiyan armor wrapped itself around her body and the long sword appeared in her hand. "I'll be fine." She said, disappearing.

Serenity's white tail wrapped itself around her waist, securing itself there. She looked on at the battle that had started. Piccolo was fighting Cell and android 17 looked pretty beaten up.

"17!" She called, running towards the android. His eyes shot over to her, seeing that it was 21.

"21?" He asked, looking at the woman with white hair.

"My name is Serenity. You and 18 must leave!" Serenity cried, trying to pull the dark haired android away from the battle. He pulled his hand away from her, turning his attention back to the fight.

"I'm not going to run away." He said in his monotone voice.

"You can't stay here." Serenity argued.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, his eyes going cold.

"Now, who do we have here?" Cell asked, turning his attention away from the badly injured Piccolo who had just been thrown into the sea. "Is this the Legendary Queen Serenity that I've heard so much about?" Cell asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I am she," Serenity said coldly, drawing her sword. "I will not be defeated as easily as everyone else."

Chapter 17

"For some reason I don't believe that is true." Cell said, his smirk growing. He didn't have her cells present in his body, but he didn't tell her that. I mean, how strong could she be? She's just one person and a woman at that.

"We shall see." Serenity said, her Saiyan smirk crossing her lips. She tightened her grip on the sword, preparing to attack. She lunged at Cell, swinging the sword down hard. The sword's sharp blade grazed his cheek, making blood slowly drip down his face and onto the ground. Before he had a chance to really know what was going on, she appeared above him, bringing the sword down again. He put up his hand and she promptly sliced it off, letting it fall to the ground. Blood oozed from his missing appendage, dripping onto the dusty ground.

"Is that all you've got?!?" He demanded, his smirk growing still. "You know, this just won't do." He said, looking at the stub. After a few seconds, a new hand shot from the stub, making Serenity jump in surprise.

"Impressive. Let's get down to business." Serenity said taking a step towards Cell. She dropped the sword to the ground, preparing to really start.

"As you wish, Queen Serenity." He said sarcastically. Serenity flew straight at him, sinking her fist firmly into his stomach. He coughed up blood, staining the front of Serenity's white armor.

"Note to self, never wear white in battle again," Serenity said to herself. He began to regain his composure and Serenity flew into the air, Cell following her. She began a fury attack, kicking, punching, biting if need be. She put both hands together above her head shouting. "Kame-ha-me-ha!!" The blue beam of energy sent Cell crashing into the soft earth of the small island. She sent several ki blasts at where Cell had fallen, kicking up all sorts of dust and debris.

"She did it, she beat Cell.." 17 said to himself. Just then, the ground under him started to move.

"Look out 17!!!" She shouted, feeling Cell's energy signature heading for android 17.

"Huh?" He said, it was too late though. Cell came up behind him, the needle on his tail turning into a funnel. Serenity flew towards 17 and Cell but before she made it there, 17 was absorbed by Cell.

"NOO!!" She shrieked, seeing 17 disappear. "17!!!" Serenity, 18, and Tein (who was hidden in the rocks) watched in horror as the android was absorbed.

"Now, where were we Queen Serenity?" Cell asked after reaching his next form. Serenity could feel the immense power coming from Cell and knew that she was no match for him.

"I won't give up, even if you are stronger than me." She said determinedly. She cupped her hands together, the silver locket with a nine-point star appeared between them. 'I'll be much stronger as Sailor Cosmos' She thought to herself. The purple crystal her sister had given her, went inside of the locket in the very center of the golden star. She whispered something that Cell couldn't hear and a moment later, the Queen of Stars, Sailor Cosmos stood before him.

"I can see that you are stronger, but you're still too weak to defeat me." He said, his smirk growing as did his confidence and ego. 'He must get that from Vegeta's cells' Cosmos thought absentmindedly.

"We will see," Cosmos said, her Saiyan instincts starting to take over. She put both hands together, using both her energy and the energy of the planets into a single beam of silver light. She shot the beam at Cell, sending him crashing into the ground. He was thrown into a deep hole unable to go against the amount of energy pushing him downward. "18 get out of here right now!!" Cosmos shouted, looking at the blond android.

"What?" 18 asked, shock filling her face as she saw the weird energy being sent at Cell.

"Go now!!" Cosmos shouted, sending another beam at Cell, sending him into the bottom of the pit once again. 18 slowly stood, flying off of the island, searching for a hiding place from Cell. "Tein!!" She shouted, sensing the three eyed man nearby. "Help me!!" She shouted. He flew to her, putting his hands together also. He sent his blast at Cell also, the golden light reflecting in the water.

****

"They're putting out too much energy," Goku commented, feeling anger and fear for his sister and friend well up inside of him. "They can't keep that up for much longer!!" Goku shouted, feeling rage rip through his body.

"Dad, you have to help Aunt Sere!" Gohan shouted, standing up suddenly.

****

"Don't give up!" Cosmos shouted, feeling her energy start to grow low. "How can he withstand so much energy?!?!"

"I can't hold it for much longer!" Tein shouted, feeling his energy being drained fast. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, followed by Cosmos.

"I won't give up," Cosmos said, reaching for her sword. She slowly stood, wobbling on her feet slightly. She held the sword ready, putting her body between Tein's and Cell's. "I won't let you win. You will not take our future away I won't let you!!" Cosmos shouted, feeling a surge of energy arise in her body. "Cosmic Silver Moon Kiss!!" Cosmos shouted, her staff appearing in her hand. The silver moons flew at Cell, sending him back a few feet. "It.. it's impossible.. he's too strong.." Cosmos said, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Serena!" Tein shouted, seeing the white haired woman go down. The white cape and fuku disappeared, replaced by a very elegant white dress with white cloth wings attached to the back. He slowly stood, walking over to the fallen Queen's side. He slumped forward, feeling very weak. Cell walked up to Tein, kicking him hard in the stomach. Tein went flying back, hitting his head on a rock.

"That's enough!" A man's voice broke in. Cell turned to see a tall man with black hair that stuck out in all directions.

"Goku.." He said, looking at the man. "So you've finally decided to face me?"

"I can't fight you now. Tomorrow, I'll be strong enough to beat you." Goku said calmly. He walked to his sister, gently picking up her limp body. Serenity's feet dangled as she leaned heavily against her little brother. He told Tein to grab onto his ankle and putting two fingers to his forehead, he disappeared, reappearing a few feet from the water.

"Huh? Where'd he go? Hmm.. didn't get too far," Cell said, slowly walking towards Goku, Serenity, and Tein. Goku laid Serenity down, walking to the edge of the water. A hand was visible and Goku easily pulled the body of Piccolo out of the water. "What?! He's still alive?!?!" Cell demanded, seeing the badly beaten Namic that Goku pulled from the water. He tossed Piccolo's body over his shoulder, picking up Serenity in his other arm. Tein grabbed onto his ankle again and a second later, Goku disappeared, reappearing on Kami's lookout.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, seeing his father reappear with three extra people. After setting Piccolo down, Goku lightly laid his sister down on the tile floor. She groaned lightly, opening her cerulean blue eyes.

"What happened?" Serenity asked, seeing Gohan's face above hers.

"Wow, you really gave Cell and run for his money!" Gohan cried, seeing his Aunt was awake. "He didn't know what to think!"

"Hmm.. I am strong, but I know, not even I am strong enough to stand a chance against him. He's not as strong as Chaos, but I fear that not even the Sailor Senshi can defeat this monster. I fear that all of us together won't stand a chance.." Serenity said more to herself than anyone. She was kind of delirious from the lack of energy and didn't really know what she was saying.

Chapter 18

It had been a few hours since Serenity and the others had arrived at Kami's lookout.

"So how has it been that last few months?" Serenity asked, sitting next to her brother.

"It's been okay, I guess. ChiChi's still bugging Gohan to study constantly." Goku said scratching his head.

"He should keep to his studies, he's a smart boy. Not like me.." Serenity said, turning a nice shade of red.

"Yeah, same here.." Goku laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you for so long. It's been hard being Queen and all. I have my obligations and it's hard to find time for visiting." Serenity said, feeling guilty for neglecting her brother.

"It's all right, I'm sure it must be hard, you know, trying to protect the universe." Goku said.

"Yes, it is.. what's even harder is when me and Vegeta fight.." Serenity said, more to herself than Goku. She thought back to the last time she had seen Vegeta. It had been in the palace and he had accused her of cheating. Before he stormed out, he left the imprint of his hand on her cheek. A single tear came to her eye as she replayed this image in her mind.

"Umm.. Serena?" Goku asked, waving a hand in front of Serena's eyes.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something." Serenity said, her normal smile appearing on her face seconds later.

"I'm here!" A voice called. Goku and Serenity turned to see a woman with greenish-blue hair walking towards them, holding a small child with lavender hair.

"Bulma!!" Serenity cried, running towards the woman. Trunks giggled as he saw his mother practically fall over the long gown. "Trunks!" She shouted, taking the baby from Bulma's arms. She held the baby close to her, kissing him on his pudgy little cheeks.

"Goku, I brought you guys something." Bulma said, leaving Serenity with her baby. Bulma walked back over to her vehicle, telling him that there was some Saiyan armor inside that they could all use.

"Hey thanks." Goku said, helping her to unload a huge box.

"It's opening!" Mr. PoPo said, running out of the building.

"Huh?" Serenity asked, following the rest of them to a huge door. The door slowly opened and Serenity gasped as a young man with lavender hair stepped out, followed by her husband. "Vegeta? Trunks?" She asked, looking on in shocked amazement at the two. She saw the boy's eyes grow in size as he looked on at the beautiful form of his mother.

"Queen Serenity." He said, bowing before her. He took her hand, kissing the back lightly.

"No need for that, my son.." Serenity whispered as the boy rose. She still held baby Trunks in her arms and threw her other arm around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered. Vegeta just scowled at the 'weak' woman before him.

"For what?" Trunks asked, feeling a little confused. Serenity merely smiled up at the boy, an all-knowing look on her face.

"For everything that you have done. If it weren't for you, my brother would be dead." Serenity said, looking at her future son. A moment later, she looked past him, seeing the form of her husband scowling deeply at her. Her smile faded as she looked on at him as a saddened expression crossed her delicate features. She walked past Trunks, approaching Vegeta.

"What do you want woman?!" Vegeta demanded, his arms crossed over his chest. She still clutched the baby to her chest, a tear silently sliding down her cheek. His words hurt, after what he had said to her before, he dare treat her this way?!?

"Don't give me that!! After what you accused me of, don't even act like it's my fault!!" Serenity shouted, standing her ground against the dark haired man.

"Humph!"

"Don't give me that!! I'm tired of the way you treat me! First off, you don't come home for weeks on end, then you accuse me of cheating on you, then you slap me across the face!!" Serenity shouted, feeling her anger grow. "You're no better than Darien was!!" Serenity shouted as she turned around, running away from the man. She held the baby tightly in her arms, his crying echoing off the low ceiling of the room she was hiding in. Tears stained her face and kept on coming. "I miss you Vegeta.." She whispered, crying silently while holding the small child.

"I miss you.." She heard a voice behind her. She spun around, seeing the familiar silhouette of her husband.

"Vegeta?" Serenity asked as he slowly walked towards her. He kneeled down beside her, putting his arm affectionately around her shoulders.

"I.. I'm sor.. sorry.." Vegeta managed to force out, holding her frail form next to his body. Her shoulders shook with sobs and the baby's wails rose above her own.

****

"Lets see. Where is android 18?" Cell asked himself, floating above a patch of islands. "No matter, she couldn't have gotten far. She has to be on one of these islands and I'll destroy them until I find the one she's on."

****

"I want to go to." Serenity said, following Vegeta back by the others.

"No." He said plainly, his expression set in stone.

"I'm NOT taking no for an answer." Serenity said, holding her baby close to her.

"And what will you do with the brat?" Vegeta asked, referring to baby Trunks.

"I'll.. umm.." Serenity didn't know what to say. Bulma was busy doing some calculations and things so Serenity was stuck. She couldn't take the baby with her but she couldn't leave him there alone.

"Stay here." Vegeta instructed, heading towards Cell. Trunks took off after his father, determined that if his father were to fail, that he would be there to finish Cell.

****

"When will Serenity return?" A man asked.

"I'm not sure, the Earth is facing a great crisis and she has to help the Z Warriors fight." Mina said, speaking to the holographic image of a Prince far off into space.

"How can I reach her?" He asked.

"You can't," Mina said simply. "We can't even reach her. She's completely cut off from us, she is with the Saiyans now."

Chapter 19

__

[A. N. I changed the last chapter so Bulma is still on Kami's lookout so the story would fit.]

"Please be careful." Serenity said, watching Vegeta and the older version of her son fly off.

"Don't worry, Serena, they'll be fine." Bulma said, smiling at the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"I know. I just hope Vegeta doesn't do anything stupid.." Serenity said, knowing that Vegeta would do anything to prove he was more powerful than Goku and herself.

****

"We can't just sit around here!!" Mina shouted, standing suddenly.

"Please dear, you mustn't get so worked up. It's not good for the baby." The man sitting next to her urged.

"I can't help it, there has to be some way to get a hold of her!" Mina cried, slamming her fist on the coffee table in front of her.

"You said yourself that there wasn't a way." Rei reminded her.

"Setsuna, is there any way for us to reach her? I don't even think she has her communicator with her anymore." Mina asked.

"She's is atop Kami's lookout. Trust me, she is safe. She will only fight if her or her family is threatened. She will step in if Vegeta or Goku aren't able to do it." Setsuna said, knowing her Queen inside and out.

"That sounds like Serena to me. Only fights when she's forced to, she's too chicken to attack first." Rei said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's just that she sees something good inside of everyone. And that's what motivates her to fight. The hope that the person's soul may be saved as well as the lives of friends and family, or even complete strangers. That is why Serena is so special and so caring," Ami said thoughtfully, sipping from a cup of warm tea. "She'll be fine, try not to worry so much." Mina sighed, knowing that Ami was right. They all knew Serena and that that was just the way she had always been. She would do anything to save a live and she always managed to see something good in everyone. She say something good in Hotaru when Mistress 9 had possessed her body. She had seen good in Prince Diamond and Sapphire. She had seen good in the four sister, in Nephlite, in the Amazon Quartet, and Sailor Galaxia. She had saved them all, she had risked her life for them and she would do it again at any moment.

****

Serenity stood atop Kami's lookout searching the powers of her husband and son. She held the sleeping form of baby Trunks against her chest, hearing his soft breathing and feeling warmth radiate from his body. She smiled down at the child. 'He looks so much like his father' She thought with a smile. She turned her attention back to the fight, sensing a very faint power. She concentrated a little harder and realized that that power was Krillin's. 'What's he doing there?' She wondered, her brow creasing in thought.

"What's wrong?" A voice next to her asked.

"Huh?" Serenity asked, looking over at Tien. "Nothing, I just sensed something. I think it's Krillin."

"What's he doing there?" Tien asked, his three eyes all crossing.

"Remember, I gave him the remote to shut down the androids." Bulma cut in, stepping up behind the pair.

"Oh, I get it. That way Cell can't absorb android 18." Tien said, realization streaking across his face.

"Yes, then maybe we'll have a chance at beating him." Serenity said, hoping for the world's sake, that Vegeta won't let Cell have 18.

"What do you mean by that?" Tien asked.

"What I mean is, Vegeta is strong, but I don't believe he would be able to defeat Cell if he absorbed android 18," Serenity said, not taking her focus off the battle. Serenity gasped as she felt Vegeta's power level almost completely disappear. Bulma took the baby from Serenity's arms as she began to shake violently. A look of fear and sorrow crossed Serenity's face, like she had just lost someone she loved. "Vegeta!!!" She shouted, running to the edge of Kami's lookout. She felt someone tackle her from behind, holding her on the ground.

"You can't go!" Piccolo's gruff voice sounded in her ear.

"I have to!! Let me go!!" Serenity shouted, struggling against Piccolo's superior weight. "I can't let him die!! I can't abandon Trunks!!" Serenity screamed, managing the push Piccolo off of her. She took a step back, glaring at Piccolo. "Wouldn't you do anything to save Gohan if he was in trouble?" Serenity asked, Piccolo didn't answer. She could tell by the look on his face that he would. "That's why I have to go." Serenity said firmly. She touched the crescent moon on her forehead and large white wings spread behind her, lifting her gently off the lookout.

****

"Not until he passes out!" Trunks shouted, holding Krillin back.

"But why?!" Krillin demanded.

"I can't destroy his honor!" Trunks shouted back. "Only three people have ever seen it, my mother, my sister, and I. That's why mother fell in love with him." Trunks continued. His mouth dropped open as he sensed the most pure power he'd ever felt.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Krillin asked, seeing the boy's mouth drop.

"No! Don't come here!" He shouted, seeing a white blur in the distance.

"Who is that?" Krillin asked, seeing the white wings of a beautiful woman floating towards them. Vegeta glanced up, sensing a familiar power.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" He shouted, fainting moments later. Serenity dropped to his side, checking for a pulse.

"Vegeta?" She asked, lifting his head.

"Who is that Trunks?" Krillin asked, only seeing a pair of white wings attached to a white blur.

"My.. mother.." He whispered. 'Please don't get hurt, mother.' He silently begged. The glow surrounding Serenity faded and Krillin recognized the form of Serenity.

"Oh yeah, Serenity's your mother," Krillin said, seeing the woman with long white hair. "I forgot about that."

"So, Queen Serenity, you show yourself again. You're supposed to be the strongest living creature in all the history. Lets find out if you really are." Cell said, approaching the woman. White power overflowed from the woman, blowing her hair back out of her face. The familiar pink ribbons surrounded her body, forming the white fuku with the multi-colored overlay on the front. A long white cape fell down her back, settling a moment later and a staff longer than she was tall, appeared in her hand.

"I am known as Sailor Cosmos, the Queen of Stars and I am more powerful than anything you've ever known," A purple crystal lay in the center of the broach on Sailor Cosmos's bosom. The crystal of her dear sister Miyana. A symbol of everything Miyana had given up to save her sister. "Shall we begin?" Cosmos asked, her troubled blue eyes narrowing on the evil creature that had attacked her dear Vegeta. Her love, the one that had protected her and had saved her from a terrible mistake.

****

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, the next part will be out VERY soon, I promise after that, though, I'm not sure when it'll come out. Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com. If you want to read that email that that girl sent me, just ask, I'd be glad to let you know how disrespectful and mean it was. Where does she come off telling me how to write?!? I'm sorry to be babbling about it again, but it really ticked me off, I'll write the way I want and if you don't like it, it's not gonna change anything. Anyway, I hope to see you in the next part^_^


	6. Chapters 20-23

Chapter 20

"Poor, weak, pathetic, fool. You are no match for me, little girl." Cell said mockingly.

"We shall see." Cosmos said calmly. She closed her eyes, calling for power. She would not let this monster get away with this. He would pay.. he would pay dearly.

"It would be nice to test my full power. The fool thought he could beat me even after I reached my final form." Cell said.

"I will not let you hurt anyone else. I will protect this world, even if it means giving my life." Cosmos said, slowly walking towards Cell. 'Krillin!' She shouted in her mind.

"Huh?" Krillin said, hearing her voice in his head. 'Yeah?' He answered.

'Get Vegeta out of here while I distract him' She instructed.

"Right!" He said outloud.

"Huh? Right what?" Trunks asked, looking at Krillin as if he were crazy.

"Stay here, you're mom's gonna distract Cell so I can get Vegeta out of here." Krillin said.

'Trunks, you should leave with Krillin' Cosmos said, her voice sounding in Trunks's mind.

'No way! I'm not going to lose you, mother!' Trunks said.

'Please, it is too dangerous. I will be fine.' Cosmos tried to reassure him.

'No' He replied plainly. There was nothing Sailor Cosmos could do, though. She couldn't force him to leave, if anything happened to her, at least he would be there to try and stop Cell.

"What are you waiting for great and powerful Cosmos?" Cell asked, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Just giving you a chance to get ready." Cosmos said, her eyes narrowed on Cell.

"I'm ready when you are." He said.

"Good." She said, the staff disappearing from her hand. It was replaced by a long sword that shimmered in the light. She charged at him, swinging the sword hard. It missed him, giving him a nice gash on his cheek.

"How dare you!!" He shouted in anger. He formed a rather large blast in his palm, preparing to launch it at Cosmos. She disappeared from his view, reappearing behind him. She swung the sword down, missing by mere inches.

"Now's my chance to get him out of here." Krillin said to himself. He floated down the Vegeta's unconscious body, picking him up and throwing him onto his back.

"Is that all you've got?" Cosmos asked, dodging every punch he threw at her. She ducked low, punching him in his exposed stomach. He hunched over, clutching his stomach with both hands. Moments later, he recovered, landing a punch square in Cosmos's face. She staggered back a few steps, dropping the sword. She wiped her mouth, revealing blood on her perfectly white skin.

"Not so tough without you little sword, are you?" Cell asked, picking up the sword. Cosmos held out her hand and it flew toward her. As soon as it touched her hand, it disappeared into thin air.

'How does she do that?' Trunks asked himself, seeing the sword disappear.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Cosmos said in a low voice. She began to power up, her hair growing in length and her eyes going from cerulean blue, to blue-green.

"I see you're a Saiyan too. No matter, I've already defeated your little Vegeta and that boy up there won't be too hard either." Cell said, smirking up at Trunks.

"I'm not like them. I have the power of love and the power of the planets behind me. That is how I am so much more powerful than anyone you've faced. You haven't even begun to see my real power." Cosmos said, smirking right back. She charged at Cell, kicking him firmly in the stomach. He staggered back a few feet, rubbing his tender stomach.

"Nice kick," He muttered, feeling the pain die away seconds later. "You knocked the breath out of me."

"I'll be knocking a lot more out of you." Cosmos said calmly.

"This arrogance of yours will be your downfall, just like Vegeta." Cell commented.

"This is not arrogance, this is determination," Cosmos said. "I will not allow you to hurt anymore innocent people. That is a promise." She said, her voice turning cold.

"I'm scared." He said sarcastically.

"Silver Moon Sparkle!!" She shouted, cupping her hands together. White energy gathered in her hands and moments later, she hurled the pure ball of energy at the waiting Cell. He managed to send a blast, the two meeting in the middle. The force of the energies meeting started to make a crater form around the two of them starting from the middle and working its way out. "Kaioken!! Times three!!" She shouted, adding more power to her attack. The energy raced through her, making her attack much more powerful. It quickly overcame Cell and he was thrown backward into the ocean.

"Mom!" She heard a voice call from above. She looked up to see a young man with lavender hair.

"Huh?" She said, seeing the boy. "Trunks?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." He said, floating down to stand next to her. Cosmos threw her arms around the boy's neck, sobbing into his chest. He gasped and stood shocked at her reaction, then reluctantly, hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Trunks," She said, smiling as she wiped her tears. "It's just that.. I've missed you since you saved Rini."

"How sweet, a family reunion." A voice said above them. The two of them looked up to see Cell floating down to the ground.

"Let me take care of him, mother." Trunks said.

"What? I don't think so. I'm not going to let my only son get killed." She said. 'I know I'm not strong enough to defeat him, though.' She thought. 'Maybe he is.'

"Bulma of the future told me about the crystal and I know that if you keep fighting, you might use it. I don't want to see you die just because you used too much of your energy." Trunks said, his eyes going cold as he looked at the evil creature.

"All right, but if you get into any trouble at all, I'm going to step in," Cosmos said calmly. She floated into the air, heading for the small hill that Trunks had been atop of minutes before. "Trunks!" She called turning around.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back to her. He saw that sword appear in her hand as she looked down at him.

"Don't get yourself killed!" She shouted, tossing the sword down to Trunks who caught it and looked it over. 'Wow, this sword is weird.' He thought, examining the excellent craftwork of the sword. 'I can feel this weird power running through my body.' He thought as the strange feeling of purity ran through his veins.

Chapter 21

"What's happening down there?!?" Bulma demanded, holding baby Trunks to her chest. Piccolo and Tien stood dumbfounded as they realized that Serenity was letting Trunks fight. "Tell me!!" She shrieked.

"Serenity's letting Trunks fight." Tien said, quieting the woman.

****

"Please be careful, Trunks." Serenity whispered, floating above them. Her wings fluttered as she touched down on the earth a few hundred yards away, disappearing as her feet touched the ground.

"Pathetic woman, she was no match for me anyway." Cell was muttering.

"My mother is strong, you haven't even seen the depths of her power. You must get through me to get to her, though." Trunks muttered, holding the sword tightly in his hand.

"And what can you do boy?" Cell asked, an arrogant smile on his face. "Your father was no match for me, nor was your mother. What do you think you can accomplish?!"

"I'm stronger than my father, and if my mother uses her true power, she'll die." Trunks said, firmly planting his feet on the ground.

"She's going to die anyway, and so are you boy." Cell said, forming an energy blast. He flung it at Trunks who was barely able to dodge the attack. Serenity watched the battle, he mind focusing on Vegeta's power. 'I hope you're all right, Vegeta'. She thought. Trunks wasn't doing too great, he couldn't catch up with Cell. He was much stronger than Cell, he just couldn't keep up with him.

"Oh Trunks, those muscles are slowing you down," She whispered. She floated down to the ground where the sword lay. It had been knocked from Trunks's hand at the beginning of the battle. "I won't let this monster hurt you, my son." She said, glancing over at Cell, who was dodging every punch Trunks threw at him. She opened her wings, lifting herself off the ground and headed for Cell. She put the sword away, her staff appearing in her hand instead. "Hey Cell!" She shouted, getting his attention. "Take this!!" She shouted as white power began to flow from the staff heading straight for Cell.

"What is this?!? Who is this woman?!?! How can she be so powerful?!?!" He demanded as the power washed over him.

"I am Serenity, Queen of the Universe, lost Princess of the planet Vegeta. I am a Saiyan, more powerful than any you have ever met." She said in a cold voice. Her long white hair grew in length, and began to float a little (not like when the guys go Super Saiyan). 'She really is powerful' Cell thought, as he managed to push the power away. Trunks stopped fighting, he had finally figured out why he couldn't catch Cell.

"I've failed," He muttered, his mother landing next to him. "Do what you like with me."

"And just where is Goku right now?" He asked.

"Why should we tell you that?" Serenity demanded, taking a step in front of Trunks.

"Because, your son's gonna get it if you don't tell me." Cell said menacingly.

"He's training right now. When he gets out, he's going to be more powerful than you can even imagine." Serenity said, her eyes narrowing.

"Hmm.." Cell said, scratching his chin. "Interesting.. what would you say to a tournament?" Cell asked.

"No deals!" Serenity said firmly. "There will be no tournament."

"I'm interested in fighting the very best on this planet. You have 18 days to prepare for this tournament," Cell said. "Keep an eye on the television." He stated as he flew off.

"Trunks, are you all right?" Serenity asked, turning to her son.

"I'm fine, mother. I've failed, though. I don't know why I didn't see it." He said, shame apparent on his face.

"It's all right Trunks. I'm very proud of you." Serenity said as she hugged her son.

"Huh? How can you be proud of me? I'm a failure!" Trunks snapped.

"No, you're not a failure. And don't let anything your father says get to you. You know he loves you, even if he won't admit it." Serenity said, as she took her son in her arms. The two of them flew together, heading for Kami's lookout.

****

"Serenity?" Vegeta asked, seeing the beautiful queen flying off with the lavender haired kid. "That little brat lost after all. I didn't really expect much from him." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where did Cell go?" He asked, looking around the place. He took off after Trunks and Serenity, landing on Kami's lookout a few minutes after them.

"Vegeta?" Serenity asked, turning to see the form of her husband flying towards Kami's lookout. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so worried." She cried, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm fine woman!" He snapped pushing her away.

"How many times have I told you not to call me woman!!" Serenity yelled, her happiness turning to anger.

"Shuttup!" He snapped. He felt her fist connect with his face and he went flying back a few feet.

"Marital problems?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"Nah, just a little disagreement." He said, watching as his parents went at it (not like that you perverts!!).

****

"So, who's going in the room of spirits next?" Serenity asked.

"I am." Vegeta stated when Piccolo came out.

"I'm going with you." Serenity stated simply.

"What makes you think I want you in there?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't care if you don't want me in there, I'm going," Serenity stated simply. "Besides, I haven't really seen you for almost a year."

"Baka woman." He mumbled to himself low enough for only a Saiyan to hear.

"I heard that." Serenity said, glancing over her shoulder at her husband. She walked into the room, followed by a very stubborn Vegeta. The door closed and Serenity turned to her husband.

"What go you want woman?!" He demanded, seeing her staring at him. She gave him a sly look and grabbed his face, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"You'll know soon…" She said, her sly smile growing. He returned the look, following her into one of the rooms, leaving the door open.

Chapter 22

"Take this!!" Serenity shouted, sending a rather large blast at her smirking husband.

"Pathetic," He commented, slapping it to the side. "You're really out of practice woman."

"Well you would be too if you were pregnant!" Serenity snapped. "That was nine long months without training and since Trunks was born I didn't have time to train so don't you give me that!"

"We're going to go back to the basics." Vegeta said, a look of annoyance on his face. Annoyance for the fact that she was so much weaker than she had previously been.

"Okay, what do we do first then?" Serenity asked, her soft white hair turning back to its golden blond color.

****

"How long have they been in there?" Trunks asked, as the day grew on.

"They've been in there for almost eighteen hours." Piccolo said, sitting Indian style on the ground, a look of concentration on his face. Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and continued to wait.

****

Serenity sent a huge blast of energy at Vegeta who dodged it easily.

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta taunted and arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'm just warming up." She said, returning his smirk. She disappeared, reappearing right behind him. She sent her fist flying, but he disappeared just as her hand would have connected with his face. He reappeared behind her, pinning her arms to the side.

"Come on, you're stronger than that Serena!" Vegeta shouted, holding her arms.

"Yes I am." She said, her smirk growing. She closed her eyes, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing brightly as she called forth a strange power. The force of the power entering her body sent Vegeta flying about ten yards.

"Where did that come from?" He asked himself as he heard the screams of his wife echoing about the white abyss.

"Better dear?" She asked, her snow white hair floating around her face. The white aura around her vanished and her hair settled down, framing her beautiful face. He watched as she slowly approached, getting into a fighting stance. She disappeared but this time Vegeta couldn't sense her. 'where'd she go?' He asked himself, searching for her familiar ki.

"Come out woman!" He shouted not sensing her anywhere. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a fist bury itself deep in his gut. He looked up into her sea green eyes wondering how she did that. "Nice punch," He managed to say, rubbing his stomach. "You're finally showing your true power." He said as the pain in his stomach slowly began to fade.

****

"The door's opening!" Dende shouted, seeing the door slowly opening. In the doorway was the silhouette of a man with his muscled arms wrapped around a woman's tiny waist.

"Thanks Vegeta." She said as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Vegeta's smirk never left his face even after the kiss ended.

"Mother." Trunks said, approaching the blond woman.

"Trunks." She said smiling brightly at the form of her son in the future. She walked up to the boy, hugging his tightly.

"Serenity," Vegeta interrupted. "Go see your brother."

"Vegeta, I want to be with you." Serenity said.

"Just go, you're already stronger than me and you need to take a break before you have to fight again." Vegeta said, with his normal scowl on his face.

"All right, I'll go," Serenity said, hugging her husband. He pressed his lips against hers, seeking her tongue. She kissed him back, making Trunks look away. They pulled apart and Serenity turned to her future son. "You take care, I'll see you at the battle." She said, giving him a smile and her famous V. The crescent moon birthmark on her forehead began to glow and a white dress formed around her body. Real white wings stretched forth from her back, lifting her small form into the air. She blew Vegeta a kiss and waved to Trunks before flying away at an amazing speed.

****

"What's for dinner mom?" Gohan asked as he sat at the table with his father. His hair was a golden blond as was his father's.

"Here." She said, smiling lovingly down at her son as she placed a plate in front of him. He picked up the fork and began to eat at an amazing speed, not as fast as his father, of course. He picked up his glass and it shattered in his grasp.

"Umm.. sorry mom." He said, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"It's all right." ChiChi said, handing him another glass. A few minutes later, Goku's glass shattered.

"Umm.. sorry dear." He said nervously.

"That's the second glass!!" ChiChi shrieked. "If another glass is broken, the two of you are in for it!" The two looked nervous, but turned their attention back to the plates in front of them. There was a knock on the door and ChiChi stood up to answer it.

"ChiChi!" Serenity cried, hugging the dark-haired woman that answered the door.

"Serenity?" ChiChi asked, seeing the woman Queen before her. "It's great to see you, come on in your brother's eating dinner." ChiChi said, smiling warmly at her sister-in-law.

"I won't be able to get a word in til he's done then." Serenity commented dryly.

"Are you hungry Serenity?" ChiChi asked, leading her into the kitchen.

"Please ChiChi, just call me Serena. Serenity's too formal and besides, you're family." She said, smiling.

"All right, Serena." ChiChi said. Serenity and ChiChi sat at the table. Serenity had eaten a few hours before her and Vegeta had come out of the room of spirits, so she didn't eat too much.

"That was really good, ChiChi," Serenity said, smiling. "I wish I could cook. Even Rini won't eat my cooking." She said, pouting slightly. ChiChi just smiled.

"Where is Rini?" Gohan asked, thinking of the little girl with pink hair.

"She's in the past right now with Sailor Moon," Serenity explained. "It's safer for her there right now anyway."

"I thought you were Sailor Moon." Gohan commented.

"I was, in the past. Rini's gone to learn to be a Sailor Scout." Serenity explained.

"I get it," Gohan said. "Are you staying here tonight, Aunt Serena?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to head over to Bulma's for Trunks. I miss my baby boy, I haven't seen him in a year." She said sadly.

"That's right, you just got out of the time chamber huh?" Goku asked and everyone noticed he had finally stopped eating. "What?" He asked when everyone looked at him.

Chapter 23

Serenity opened her wings, heading for Bulma's. She wanted to see her baby so bad, she hadn't seen him in a year. She landed softly on the ground, her wings disappearing moments later. She slowly walked toward the door, knocking lightly. The family face of Dr. Briefs peered at her from behind the screen door.

"Serenity!" He cried, opening the door immediately. "It's been a while, how have you been your majesty?" He asked, bowing.

"Please don't do that," Serenity said, feeling uncomfortable. "I hate when people act so formal, I'm no different than anyone else. Oh, and please call me Serena." She said, smiling at the man.

"Are you here for that baby of yours?" He asked. Serenity smiled, shaking her head.

"I just want to see him, the big battle is still coming and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask Bulma to watch him longer." Serenity explained.

"She won't mind, she treats him like her own child," Dr. Briefs said. "She's in the nursery with him." He explained pointing toward a hallway to the left.

"Thank you." She said, giving the man a hug before heading down the hallway. She walked through a doorway to see Trunks laughing on the floor while Bulma was turned upside down making faces at the baby. Serenity giggled at the sight of Bulma which caught her attention. Serenity walked over to the baby that immediately started to reach for her. She picked up the baby, cradling him against her tiny frame.

"Serena, you're back. Is everything all right?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, there's still sixteen days until the Cell games will start. I wanted to see my baby before I had to go fight," Serenity said, smiling at the child. "Will you do me a favor?" Serenity asked, turning serious.

"Sure, what is it?" Bulma asked.

"If I don't make it through this battle, will you raise Trunks? I'm sure his father won't be around too much if I don't make it." Serenity said sadly. She knew Vegeta loved his son only he was too stubborn to admit it, and she knew that he would only want what's best for his son if something were to happen. Bulma was a little surprised at the request and stood dumbfounded, shaking her head slightly.

"All right, you do what ever you can to stay alive, though." Bulma said, fearing for her friend's safety. Serena was like a sister to her and she would be very upset if something were to happen to the Queen.

"Thank you," Serenity said, smiling still. "I'm going to take Trunks with me until the Cell games. I want to spend as much time as I can with him now if anything were to happen to me."

"Of course," Bulma said, smiling as she felt tears prick her eyes. Serena was talking like she wasn't going to make it through this battle and it really worried her. "I'll see you later then, Serena." Bulma said as she lead Serenity and Trunks to the front door. Serena gave Bulma a hug and turned toward the door, pushing it open. Her wings appeared on her back and she spread them, letting the wind catch in the feathers and lift her gently off the ground. She flew off toward Goku's, eager to see her brother again. She landed a few minutes later and found everyone outside and ChiChi was obviously very angry about something. With her, you could never tell what, though. Serenity had a rather large sweatdrop on her forehead as she approached her brother.

"What happened now?" Serenity asked, holding Trunks in her arms.

"We kinda broke a few glasses and tables." Goku said, a sweatdrop on his forehead. She saw that he was still Super Saiyan and instantly understood.

"That happens," Serenity said, the sweatdrop still there. "Where's my favorite nephew?" She asked, handing Trunks to Goku. She gave him a look that said 'if you hurt him, I'll kill you'. She walked around the house and found Gohan sitting under a tree, trying to block out his mother's yelling from inside the house. She plopped down by his side Goku following her. "How are you?" He peeked open one eye when he heard the familiar feminine voice.

"Serena!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her neck in a tight hug. She felt the air to her lungs being cut off and gently pushed him away.

"Not so hard, Gohan, I'm not Super Saiyan right now." She said smiling as she rubbed her now sore throat.

"I'm sorry Aunt Serena." He said, blushing slightly a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"It's all right, I'm glad to see you too Gohan." Serenity said smiling. ChiChi had heard the voices outside and peeked out the window seeing a white blur next to her son. She pushed the door open and saw the figure of Queen Serenity sitting next to Gohan.

"Serena?" She asked as she slowly made her way across the yard. Serenity smiled as she saw the dark haired woman coming toward her.

"ChiChi!" She cried, jumping to her feet. She ran to her sister-in-law, hugging her. "It's good to see you again."

"What do you mean, I didn't see you too long ago." ChiChi said, surprised at Serena's reaction. Serenity blushes slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just spent a year in the room of spirits and time so it seems like it's been forever since I've seen any of you," Serenity said as she slowly made her way toward Goku. Goku was bouncing Trunks up and down on his knee, making high pitched giggles come from the child. Serenity smiled but her smile turned to a frown when she heard a shrill scream that seemed to be getting farther away. She looked over at Goku to see that he no longer had Trunks in his arms and had a look of horror on his face as he looked up into the sky. "Trunks!!" She screamed as her wings appeared, lifting her in the air. Serenity caught up with the child easily and held him close to her body as he laughed and giggled. She landed on the ground next to ChiChi, her eyes narrowed on Goku.

"Umm… sorry… I guess I don't know my own strength some times." Goku said, a nervous sweatdrop on his forehead as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'll take care of this." Serenity said, handing ChiChi the baby. Serenity's hair turned white and her long white dress turned into the familiar white, Saiyan armor she knew so well with the sword strapped to her back. She drew the sword and attacked Goku, cutting the hair on one side of his head that stuck straight out. He managed to jump out of the way, looking slightly scared.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," He said, a look of horror on his face as she brought down the sword heading straight for his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and held out his hands. He was surprised to hear laughter and when he opened his eyes he saw Serenity rolling on the ground in laughter. He scratched his head trying to figure out what was so funny. Serenity's white armor faded back into the white dress with wings attached to the back and the sword that was laying a few feet away disappeared. He looked over at ChiChi who was stifling a laugh and then over at Gohan that was rolling on the ground in laughter next to Serenity. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Your hair." Serenity said still laughing. She managed to stand up, still giggling as she looked at him.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Go look in the mirror." Serenity said, stifling that last of her giggles. He went into the house and all they heard was Goku's yell.

"SERENA!!!!!"

****

That's it, another part down. Sorry not much has been happening lately, I've been going through HORRIBLE writers block *sighs in frustration* I just don't know what to write anymore, I know how it's gonna end already it's just writing it. Anyway, I'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to get the next chapter out. I'll see you next time, I hope. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

@~,~,~~ Here's a rose to the ones that review. It's a gift from me to you, the rest of you, quit being lazy, it doesn't take THAT long to write a review.


	7. Chapter 24-25

Chapter 24

"I'd better head to Kami's lookout," Serena said on the seventeenth day. "Vegeta and Trunks are up there right now." She had been staying with the her brother, not wanting to go back to the palace. The Scouts would be very worried and probably scold her if she went back now.

"We'll see you at the battlefield tomorrow then." Goku said, giving his sister a hug as the white wings appeared. She held Trunks in her arms, tears in her eyes as she handed him to ChiChi. She kissed the baby on the cheek and floated into the sky, heading for Kami's lookout.

****

Vegeta sat on the ground outside of the chamber, meditating to himself as he awaited the time to come when he would get to prove he was stronger than Kakarott. He had been training for quite some time now and was now taking a break, knowing that in a day, he couldn't become significantly stronger than he already was.

"Hey Vegeta!" He heard a familiar voice yell as he felt a familiar ki approaching.

"…."

"Did you miss me?" Serenity asked, landing next to Vegeta, receiving only silence from him. She crossed her arms over her chest, an annoyed look on her face. She sat down on the ground in front of him and grabbed his face with both hands, pressing her lips firmly against his. His eyes flew open in surprise at the unexpected event. He pulled away, anger on his face.

"Don't interrupt me while I meditate woman!" He snapped.

"You like it and you know it." She commented, pulling his lips to hers once again. This time he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shuttup woman." He whispered with a smirk as his mouth covered hers again. He felt a light punch in the stomach and knew that Serenity was going to yell when they broke apart.

"Baka." She whispered as they broke apart. She stood up and walked to where Trunks was sitting, plopping down next to him.

"Hello, mother." He said, smiling as she approached him. She put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"Hello Trunks, are you ready for the tournament?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, looking up into the sky.

"I'm as ready now as I'll ever be, I guess." He stated, knowing that there was nothing more he could do to prepare.

****

The Z Warriors that were atop of Kami's lookout assembled together, ready to head to the battle sight that Cell had created. The white wings appeared on Serenity's back as she stood on the edge, waiting for the rest of them to finish putting their armor on. She smiled as Trunks and Vegeta walked toward her.

"Lets go!" She said, jumping off the lookout. She felt the wind flying past her as she plummeted from the floating structure. She felt the familiar ki next to her and glanced over, seeing the set expression on Vegeta's face. She smiled at the serious expression and started to laugh.

"What's so funny, woman?!" He demanded, feeling anger replace the seriousness. This only brought more giggles from the beautiful falling angel.

"You," She said, trying to stifle a laugh. "You're so serious." She said, still laughing.

"Humph, unlike you woman." He gruffed as he started to float when the neared the earth.

"What, you're not going to catch me?" She asked, smiling at the Saiyan Prince.

"Humph." Was his only answer. She opened her wings and floated up next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, an over-exaggerated pout on her lips. "You mad at me now? Lighten up Vegeta. Have a little fun, for all we know, this could be the last battle."

"You need to act your age." Vegeta commented. That only brought a scowl to her face.

"How dare you!! You're such an arrogant jerk!!" She snapped. "How dare you say that to me!!" He only returned with his normal scowl. The rest of the flight was in silence as they flew to the battle field. Serenity followed behind Vegeta, her normal smile was a look of anger. Her feet touched the ground and the white wings disappeared.

"Gohan!" Serenity cried as she saw Gohan and Goku land. She ran to the boy, hugging him and Goku. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing to some cameras and a really huge guy.

"Huh? That's Mr. Satan isn't it?" Gohan asked, having heard about him on tv.

"I don't know. He'll get killed if he stays here, though." Serenity commented, starting to walk toward them.

"Don't worry about them, they'll clear out sooner or later." Trunks said as he came up behind Serenity.

"Hmm… I'm going to go over there and talk to them real quick." Serenity said as she slowly made her way toward them.

****

"And here we are, the tournament is about to begin." The announcer was saying. Cell was standing in the center of the ring, not moving a muscle.

"Excuse me." She said, approaching the group, wisps of blond hair blowing across her face in the breeze. She held the front of the elegant dress up, trying to prevent it from dragging on the dirty ground.

"Huh? Queen Serenity?" The huge man asked, seeing the woman that was approaching them.

"Yes, I am she," She said, bowing her head slightly with a peaceful smile on her face. "Look, you should probably all get out of here, it's too dangerous." The big guy began to laugh, his head thrown back. A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead as she listened to the big man bellow in laughter.

"I'm the strongest man on the planet!" Mr. Satan was saying. "I won't be defeated by the likes of him." He said, as he tossed a cape to the side.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said, knowing that there was nothing you could do about a bloated ego, she'd lived with one for so long.

"Is everyone here?" Cell's voice came from the center of the ring. He cocked his head, looking at the people that surrounded the ring. "Hmm… Serenity's going to fight again huh. Didn't you have enough last time, your highness?" He asked, a smirk plastered onto his face. A scowl spread across her normally beautiful features as she thought back.

"I held back last time, Cell, I held back the greatest depths of my power, it won't happen again, I assure you," She said still scowling, looking a lot like Vegeta. She closed her eyes briefly, a dull white flash lighting up the area. When the light died down, she stood before him, wearing her white Saiyan armor with the sword strapped to her back. "Are you ready to start the tournament now?"

Chapter 25

"No woman is going to fight before me!" Mr. Satan interrupted, as he climbed up into the fighting ring.

"This battle is out of your league." Serenity commented in an emotionless tone. She noticed the smirk on his face and saw the look of arrogance.

"I'm the strongest man on Earth, I'll be able to defeat this monster easily!" Mr. Satan said, laughing like she was totally out of her mind. She shrugged her shoulders and levitated off the ground, landing beside Vegeta.

"How long do you think he'll last?" She asked, smirking as she landed beside Vegeta. He smirked right back, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmm… I give him five seconds." Vegeta commented as he slipped his arm around her waist, feeling her tail wrap around his.

"I say six." Serenity said, leaning heavily against Vegeta.

Four seconds later, Mr. Satan went flying out of the ring and crashed into a huge rock, the rock crumbling from the impact.

"Looks like you were both wrong." Piccolo commented dryly as he watched the battle. The other two that were with Mr. Satan were eliminated just as easily, being thrown from the ring with ease.

"Goku will probably start it off." Serenity said, as she saw Cell turn toward them.

"So, Serenity, Cosmos, Queen of Stars, whatever it is you call yourself," Cell started as he walked toward her. "Will you be starting it off?" Serenity just continued to smirk.

"Afraid not, I won't have to use any of my power. My brother will take care of you with ease." She said confidently. 'I'll step in if you need me, Goku.' She thought to herself.

"Brother?" He asked, raising an eyebrow _[A.N. I know he doesn't really have eyebrows, so we'll just he raised something equivalent to an eyebrow k?]_.

"Goku of course." She said, with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Nani?!?" Cell said in surprise. "Another Saiyan?!?" He shouted in frustration. "No matter, I will exterminate all of you pathetic Saiyans when the time comes." Serenity smirked in return, watching as Goku climbed into the ring.

"Good luck, Goku." She said giving him her famous V and a smile. He smiled back, giving her a thumbs up sign. Vegeta still had his arms crossed over his chest with his normal scowl crossing his lips.

Serenity took a step back, leaning against Vegeta as the battle started. She felt his arms wrap loosely around her waist and her tail snuck its way around his waist.

"Do you think he really stands a chance?" Trunks asked, standing next to the couple.

"Hai, he'll be fine." Serenity said, smiling confidently. 'If not, though, we do have a secret weapon. If only he'd show us his true power.' She thought to herself as she watched that battle before her.

Goku stood in the center of the ring across from Cell, a smirk crossing his lips. He loved to fight, the only thing he liked as much as food and his family was a good battle. He was still a Super Saiyan, his blond hair sticking up in disarray.

"Shall we begin?" Cell asked, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Whenever you're ready." Goku commented, not seeming the least bit worried. Cell's smirk grew as he disappeared, reappearing in front of Goku. He drew back his fist, ready to plunge it into Goku's face. Just as his fist was about to make contact, Goku moved out of the way, grabbing Cell's other arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Nice move," Cell commented as he twisted his way out of the hold, whirling around to face Goku. "You can't win on speed alone, though." Goku just continued to smirk, not saying anything. Goku drew back his fist, letting it loose heading straight for Cell's face. As expected, Cell disappeared, reappearing behind Goku. Goku had suspected this and responded by sweeping his leg low, taking Cell's feet out from under him. Cell fell to the ground, and quickly scrambled to his feet, dodging a furious barrage of kicks and punches.

****

"Look!!" Rei shouted as she watched the news. She held her baby in her eyes, receiving a sharp shriek from the child at the sudden outburst. "Shh… it's all right…" She tried to soothe the baby as she ran to Mina's room. She pounded on the door, hearing the doorknob click before the door opened.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked as she appeared behind the door.

"Come here and look at the news!" She cried, dragging Mina into the room. She walked over to the television, turning up the volume.

"This is a special news bulletin on the battle that is being fought for earth as we speak," The broadcaster was saying.

"It's Serenity!!" Mina cried, staring at the woman with long white hair wearing a sort of white armor. She lay against Vegeta's chest, watching a battle between Goku and some creature that looked sort of like a bug. "Who's that weird guy?!" Mina asked, examining the bug-like creature.

"I don't know, we should probably tell the other Scouts, though." Rei said as she took Mina's hand. She led Mina out of the room and headed for the living area where everyone normally spent most of their time.

"Minna, guess what?" Mina said as they walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked as she turned to them.

"We found Serenity!" Rei nearly shouted, holding her daughter against her chest.

"Where is she?" Haruka demanded, worry on her face.

"She's at the battle field right now. Fighting a monster known as 'Cell'." Mina finished.

"Come on, we have to go help!" Lita shouted as she pulled out her henshin stick.

"What can we do?!" Rei demanded. "I mean, we can't fight like them. At least, not very well," Rei said. "It would be a disaster if we went there."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for her to get killed!!" Lita protested.

"I agree with Lita," Ami said simply. "What if they need our help. I'm sure we wouldn't be totally useless out there."

"We're going to go help her." Haruka said firmly.

"I disagree," Came a man's voice. They all turned to see Tuxedo Kamen walking toward them. "She's a lot stronger than any of us and so are all of the fighters there. We'll only get in the way."

"We have to be there to back her up if she needs our help," Rei protested. "I don't care if no one else goes, but I'm going. Mina?" She asked, looking over at the large woman. "Please, would you take care of my baby? Darien is coming with me whether he likes it or not." She said, shooting him the look that said 'If you don't come now, you won't get any for a year'. Darien frowned but shook his head 'yes'.

"We're definitely going to help odango-chan." Seiya commented as he and the three Starlights entered the room.

"We're in." Haruka said, referring to the Outer Scouts. Ami sighed but agreed, as well as Lita.

"Lets get going!" Lita cried as they all joined hands to prepare to teleport there.

****

"He's doing really well, ne?" Serenity said as she watched her brother fight. Vegeta just growled under his breath, muttering something about a stupid low-class, second rate Saiyan.

"Do you think he'll win?" Gohan asked, feeling a little afraid that his dad would lose. Serenity shook her head, trying to reassure Gohan. She didn't really feel too reassure, though. She knew Cell was holding back as well as Goku… she just didn't know how much each fighter was holding back. This could be disastrous.

****

Gomen, gomen nasai for the LONG wait. I've been SO busy with everything, band, baton, cheerleading (which is finally over), and a few other things, plus writing a bunch of other fics (ppl were sending me death threats for the other fics!!!! *not serious ones, of course, at least… I hope not*). Plus there was the whole thing of MAJOR writers block which I'm still experiencing *sighs* I just don't want the rest to be like regurgitated from the Cell Saga, but I have no ideas of what to have happen *sighs again, in frustration* Anyway, email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] k? TTYL!!! Again, gomen nasai for the LONG wait. I'm not sure how soon the next chapter will be out.

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 26

All is Lost ****

All is Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me, I assure you, I don't have much… I'm unemployed so you can kinda see why…

Note: Gomen nasai this took SO long to release… *sighs* MAJOR writers block, I don't think I've EVER had writers block that bad…. I still kinda have it but since I'm twisting the story once again… I may not have it for TOO long *giggles* Anyway, I'm going to extend my challenge to this ficcy too… who ever writes the LONGEST/FUNNIEST review, will get the next chapter of this ficcy a day early (*sighs* not that I'll get very many review for this one *sighs*. Guess no one likes this anymore… I like this fic cuz you can see how my writing skills have improved ALL the way through it… I mean, look at how rushed the first one was and how much was just going through the regular story with Serena as well… demo, I like this one and the one before it… I like the end of the third one, though). Anyway, hope you enjoy my addie is [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

Chapter 26

'I wonder if Goku will win…' Serenity thought to herself as the battle continued. They had already been fighting for about a half an hour and Goku was nearly thrown out of the ring. Serenity took note that Cell was floating high above the ring with a huge smirk on his face. She couldn't hear what was being said between the two, but a moment later, it became clear to her.

"Nani?" She whispered, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"Get out of there!!" She heard Goku yell. She saw the blast being released and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. When she opened her eyes, she was flying in someone's arms. She peeked an eye open to meet a scowl from Vegeta.

"Baka onna, you could have been killed." Vegeta said in a gruff voice.

"That's so sweet Veggie-chan," Serenity said, smiling with her normal warm smile. "You were worried about me," She squealed. He growled low saying something about this baka onna would get him killed. "I heard that, jerk." Serenity said, smirking.

"…." Vegeta touched down a few moments later, setting the Queen on her feet.

"Vegeta," She said stopping him. She touched his shoulder and smiled even though his back was to her. "Arigato for helping me."

"Whatever woman…" He mumbled as he made he way toward his son and the rest of the warriors. Serenity shook her head, still smiling. 'He'll always be like that.' She thought with a smile. 'Oh well, though. All that matters is I know he loves me and I love him with all me heart.' The battle continued and the two fighters were still about equal.

"Come on Goku…" Serenity whispered, standing next to her husband. "Please win…" She begged quietly.

"…." Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown stretching across his lips.

****

"What the heck?" Lita demanded as she opened her eyes, dropping the two peoples hands she was holding. "Where are we?!?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing as they found themselves on some sort of an island that appeared to be deserted.

"Nande kuso?" Rei asked, a low growl escaping her throat. "Where is that odango atama?!?" She growled, trying to hide the worry that she felt inside.

"Come on, we have to help odango." Seiya said, joining hands once again.

"But we can't seem to sense her power." Amara said, frowning deeply.

"That's because she isn't in her Senshi form, she's a Saiyan right now," Ami said, checking a few things with her computer. "Lets try it again, try to sense her as a person, not as a Senshi."

"Right." The Senshi and Starlights said, joining hands once again and closing their eyes, searching out a familiar power.

"I can see her…" Rei whispered, a smile coming to her lips.

"Me too…" Seiya whispered, a saddened look on his face as he saw Vegeta standing beside her. How he wished he had told her all those years ago…

"Sailor TELEPORT!!" They cried in unison and disappeared a moment later…

****

Serenity sighed as the battle continued. This was going to be close… there was no room for mistake on either fighter's part but already, Goku had made a few nearly fatal errors. She knew that in a few minutes he would be done for… she just hoped that she didn't have to fight. She was afraid that if she used her power, she would die… then Trunks would grow up never knowing his mother and Rini would be heartbroken to return to the future only to find that her mother was gone.

"Kaasan?" A deep voice asked behind her. She turned around to see Trunks staring at the ground. "I'm just curious… where is Rini?" This question caught Serenity slightly by surprise.

"Rini? Oh, she's in the past right now… Sailor Moon is training her to be a Sailor Senshi." Serenity explained briefly.

"Honto?" He asked, looking slightly saddened.

"Hai… what happened to Rini in your future?" Serenity asked, curious.

"Well… she wasn't as strong as Gohan and when she was fighting, I guess she used too much energy cuz she died… she was fighting something demo… it wasn't the androids… it was something different…" Trunks explained, his eyes narrowing as he tried to remember. "It was a woman with long bluish-black hair… she had these weird yellow cat-eyes and had these three crescent moons on her forehead…"

"Queen Nephelina…" Serenity whispered, recognizing her by the description almost instantly. "She… she broke free?" She gasped, feeling real fear. She was so afraid, she had nearly lost Rini the first time in the past and now… now she would have to fight Nephelina again… demo, only if she survived this battle…

****

"Are you sure this is where Serenity is?" Rei asked again as they walked through the mountainous landscape. There were huge rocks strewn across the ground and battle scars were evident from many battles fought by the Z Warriors as well as Serenity.

"Hai, she was here." Seiya said quietly as she quickened her pace, stumbling up a hill to see Serenity and several other people standing around Goku and a creature with green skin that had spots and weird wing-type things on his back. He look like a bug sort of, a huge bug that needed to be squashed and fast.

"There's Serenity!" Lita cried as she stumbled up the hill as well, feeling the rocks dig into the soft flesh of her knees as she slipped on a rock.

****

Goku had nearly been killed and had passed the fight down to Gohan who stood nervously as he awaited the attack.

"I don't think I can do it dad!" He protested as his dad forced him out onto the battlefield.

"Don't worry Gohan, we all believe in you." Serenity said reassuringly as the young boy approached Cell. He balled his hands into fists that hung at his sides. His eyes narrowed as he turned his full attention to the beast that he was about to fight.

"Serenity!" A voice called from behind her. Serenity didn't turn, she already knew who it was and that they shouldn't be there. The scouts… they were no match for Cell even if the Starlights WERE with them…

"Go back to the palace, that's an order…" She said, not turning to face them.

"But odango-chan-" Seiya protested but was cut off when a sharp look from Serenity focused on him.

"I told all of you to leave, it's too dangerous for you here. Now either leave now before I trap you until this battle is over with," Serenity said firmly, her fist clutching a globe in her palm. "And you all KNOW I have the power to force you into this."

"Iie, Serenity, we can't leave." Rei broke in.

"Hai, we're your protectors your highness, we can't let anything happen to you," Ami said, taking a step forward. "Besides, according to my calculations, that nephew of yours is powerful enough to destroy that creature on his own."

"Please, just respect my wishes or I will be forced to use force and trap you all." Serenity said again, looking tired and sad. She had been fighting for so long, whenever one battle ending, another one began. That's the way her whole life had been, that's the way it had been in the Moon Kingdom though she didn't remember many where she fought personally. Her mother protected her and was protected by the mothers of the present-day scouts.

"We can't koneko-chan…" Amara said, taking a step forward.

"I guess you leave me no choice then… sorry minna-chan…" She whispered as the globe floated above her head. A white light exploded from it and when it faded, the scouts as well as the Starlight, minus Seiya were inside of the globe that lay on Serenity's hand. Serenity reached her hand into her sub-dimensional space pocket and placed the globe there, making sure that they would be safe. "Nani? Seiya, why aren't you in with them?" She asked, surprised.

"I had to stay odango-chan…." She said quietly as she took her spot next to Serenity.

"Seiya it's too dangerous…" She protested but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She noticed the determined expression on Seiya's face and nodded, turning her head back to Gohan and Cell. They were engaging in kicks and punches, most of which were blocked, but blood was dripping from Gohan's mouth so she knew Cell had gotten a good one it. Similarly, Cell had a nice sized gash running along his cheek which had a stream of purple running from it down his face. She glanced over at Vegeta and saw the normal scowl which she had grown accustomed to. Her features softened as he turned toward her and a flick of emotion passed through his coal black eyes. She knew his true feelings even if he refused to show it. She had grown used to it by now, but… she only wished he would show her that he cared a little more often. She sighed and turned her attention back to the battle, watching as Gohan was sent flying into a nearby cliff. The rocks covered him and Serenity saw Seiya flinch at the scene before her. A slight smile crossed her lips as she stood next to Seiya. "Don't worry Seiya, he's all right." Seiya nodded and watched in shock as the blond boy pushed huge boulders off of him and forced his way out of the pile of rubble.

"Well, I see that you're not going to show me your full power so I guess I'll have to force you to." Cell said, a smirk appearing on his lips. A scowl crossed Serenity's face as she saw the confident look on Cell's face.

"What does he have up his sleeve?" She asked, glaring in his general direction.

"Serenity…" The voice next to her said. She turned her attention to Seiya who looked slight worried. She looked down at her hands and realized that she had drawn her sword and was clutching it tightly in her hand. She sighed and put the sword back, watching as the strange events took place. These weird green things shot off of Cell and began to pulse, like it was alive. After a few moments of pumping unknown things into the substance of the being, they began to grow and take on the form of miniature Cell's.

"These are my Cell Jr's," Cell explained with a smirk. "They're about three fourths as strong as I am. Go my children and attack these pathetic excuses for warriors. A reward will be given to the first one that kills." Cell said, still smirking broadly. _[A.N. I don't remember if it was three fourths as strong or what, gomen for that]._

"What are those things?" Seiya asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Seiya! Go hide now!!" Serenity ordered as two of the creatures approached her.

"But odango-chan! I'm supposed to be protecting YOU!" Seiya protested.

"Look Seiya," Serenity started, turning her attention to him for the moment. "Either you stay here and get killed by those things, or… I protect you and you survive this battle. What's it going to be?" She saw Seiya falter for a moment before nodding his head and running from the battle scene to watch from a safe distance. He fully intended to step in if his odango-chan needed help, though.

"Come and get me!" Serenity demanded, taking the two creatures away from the other Z Warriors. She drew her sword and swung it at the two, whom easily dodged it and retaliated by shooting ki blast straight at her. She merely held up a hand and the two attacks bounced off harmlessly, crashing into a cliff off to her left. "You have to catch me first!" Serenity cried, dodging all of the attacks that were hurled her way.

"Okaasan!" She heard a voice and turned to see Trunks being pummeled by one of the little creatures.

"Trunks-kun!!" She shrieked as she flew toward him, forgetting about the two creatures that she was fighting. She felt a sharp pain in her back and turned around to see one of the creatures holding what looked like a distructo disk in his hand. She glanced at her back and noticed a huge cut going all the way through her white armor and into her soft flesh, staining the white armor a crimson red. "I'll kill you!!!" Serenity shrieked as she prepared to attack again. She felt something wrap around her and found her arms pinned at her sides and her sword fell from her hand, landing a few feet away from Seiya.

"Odango-chan…" She whispered as she picked up the sword. "I'll help you Sere-chan…" She whispered as she held the sword tightly in her hand. She held the sword straight in front of her and closed her eyes concentrating on the sword. In a flash of light, Seiya was gone and a jem was in the handle of the sword.

"Seiya!!" Serenity shrieked as she realized what happened. Seiya had sacrificed herself to help her… she had given up her star-seed to the sword so Serenity would be able to defeat this enemy. "Seiya…" She whispered as the sword floated to her hand, the energy emitted from the sword made the creatures fly back and run into the cliffs. "Why did you do it?" She asked no one in particular.

"Serenity!" Trunks's voice yelled. She turned to see him struggling to help his father, but it appeared that they were both greatly weakened. She glanced around at the others that stood around her and noticed that Goku was being pounded into the ground and all the rest of them were unconscious.

"I won't allow this to continue…" She whispered to herself as angry tears streamed down her face. "I will not let Seiya's sacrifice be in vain… I will not allow this evil to go on… I will BANISH YOU!!!" Serenity shrieked as a new power flowed freely into her body. Her cried echoed off of the remaining cliffs that surrounded them and her body was engulfed in a blinding white aura of light. Her angry cries grew louder with each passing moment and soon, another voice joined in… the voice of Gohan as anger coursed through his veins. Serenity glanced at the ground during this time and saw her brother lying on the ground in front of Cell… not moving… This sent another burst of rage through her body as she saw his lifeless form lying so still… so pale, upon the ground. "GOKU!" She shrieked, letting the power flow into her body. Her cries slowly quieted and the aura slowly faded and a moment later, a new person stood in her place. She had long blueish-black hair that huge to the ground done up into two odangos only half the hair was up and the rest hung to the ground. Upon her forehead was a new symbol… three crescent moons graced her forehead as a smirk spread across her ruby-red lips.

"Okaasan?" Trunks whispered as he picked his head up to face the woman that stood there. She looked like 'her' there was not mistaking it… Nephelina was really back… but, had she ever left to begin with?

::Fin::

May 15, 2001

Okay, okay, I know what you're gonna say… I can't BELIEVE you're twisting the story once again *sighs* I can't help it… I was thinking about my character Miyana (who I'm now using in two SM/GW fics "The Truest Love" which I've been told is VERY good and "A Lost Sister Found" which I've been told is ALSO very good^_^). And there was a little something bout her past that I thought I'd adjust, I'll explain it in the next chapter, and if you're reading my other fics, you'll see it there. Miyana was a good guy in this one, in the others, I portrayed her as a total bitch (sorry to curse, demo… it was necessary cuz that's what she is^_^) *giggles*. Demo, she's the PERFECT character. ^_^ Anyway, that's it for now, I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be… I may cut it short in a few chapters and write a sixth story *giggles* I'm ALREADY getting ideas for it too^_^ Well, my addie is [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] not that any of you will email me *shrugs shoulders*

Ja for now,

P-chan *disappears in a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	9. Chapter 27

All is Lost ****

All is Lost

Disclaimer: Same old thing, DBZ and SM aren't mine blah blah blah. Miyana is my own character so please don't use her without my permission.

Note: All right, I just want to say a lil something… I was thinking of stopping writing altogether demo… Now don't get mad, I've had a hit of inspiration to continue writing from a certain person by the name of GirlChama03. Anyway, I was accused of starting a revolution of Usagi-centric fics and I just want to say thank you to her for being so nasty to me because now I'm even more determined to continue writing. Also, I want to tell everyone that I've decided to start an original fic, the one I was working on before was really bad so I'm restarting it. Thank you Angel-neechan (Eternal SailorM) Your original was so good it made me want to write my own! *hugs* ARIGATO!!! Well… email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] One more thing… I just wanted to add a lil something… after I finish my SM/GW and SM/DBZ fics, I dun think I'm gonna write too many more. I've seen Fushigi Yuugi and I'm currently watching Weiss Kreuz (Gomen I dunno how to make that mark that looks like a B) and so I'm prolly gonna start crossing with stuff like that^_^ I already started a SM/WK fic, I just need to watch a lil more b4 I post. So, keep on the lookout for it^_^ Read the fic now! 

Gomen it took me SO long to post this… I've had it for a month now but my dad's A drive was broke and he JUST now got it fixed so here it is!!

Chapter 27

"Hello Trunks-kun." Said the malicious voice of the dark-haired woman.

"Nande kuso?!?" Vegita shouted seeing a dark-haired woman that stood in Serenity's place. Her hair was pulled up into two odangos much like Serenity's except half of her hair hung to the ground, the wavy tresses taking a blue tint in the light of the sun. "Who the hell are you?!?" He demanded again, ignoring the little green Cell Jr.s that were currently attacking him and his son.

"Trunks-kun is very perceptive, I am Queen Nephelina of the Dead Moon." She said simply.

"Where's my mother!" Trunks demanded, a determined glint coming to his eyes.

"She's right here," Nephelina said holding up a hand-mirror. "I managed to use that little burst of energy from her to trade places. I've been waiting for all of these years you know."

"How do you know who she is?" Vegita asked looking at Trunks.

"I remember her… she was in the future." Trunks said in a low voice, his eyes getting a cold steely look to them. "She's the one that took my sister from me… she's the one that killed ChibiUsa…" He said, his expression was one that could have frightened even the God of Death himself. He heard a low chuckle come from the woman as she smirked.

"So, I DO get back at that little pink-haired brat. Her and that damned Helios! It's THEIR fault along with that pathetic princess… Serenity and those eyes… those damned eyes that held only pity when they looked at me!!" Nephelina yelled, black energy crackling around her.

"Hmm… what is going on here?" Cell asked, landing in front of the dark-haired woman.

"I wouldn't come any closer." Nephelina warned, her eyes narrowing on the new-comer.

"Oh?" Cell questioned, raising and eyebrow his arms crossed over his chest. _[A.N. I say again… he raised the equivalent of an eyebrow… he doesn't really have any eyebrows does he? *shrugs*]_

"You're an idiot to challenge me," Nephelina said calmly. "I have the power of Serenity now… I have the power of that sword of her now." Nephelina said, smirking as she clutched the blade, dropping the mirror from her other hand. The mirror shattered as it touched the ground, glass shards littering the area surrounding Nephelina's feet.

****

"Let me out of here!!" Serenity shrieked as she banged her hands against the mirror. "Nephelina!! Let me out!!" She shouted again, anger streaking across her face. How could this have happened? How could Nephelina have been strong enough to break free? It just didn't make any sense to her… It was impossible…

"So, you're here I see…" A voice from behind Serenity said quietly. Serenity turned to see a young boy with white hair and orange eyes.

"Helios?" She questioned, seeing the golden horn upon his head and the passionate eyes. "Is that you?"

"Hai… I am the only one that can truly help you now," Helios said quietly. "Nephelina must be stopped…"

"Hai… I know… demo, what can I do? I'm stuck here!" Serenity cried, running toward Helios. She still wore the white armor, the blood from her wounds staining her clothing a crimson red as it slowly drained. Helios let out a small sigh and a golden crystal appeared in his hands.

"This may be the only way…" Helios said to himself as he gazed at the glowing crystal.

"It won't work…" Serenity said quietly. "I know for a fact that it won't work. The bond that set her free was of my own doing… I was so set on getting revenge for Seiya and Miyana… and for my family that I let my guard down… it's too late now…" There was an air of sadness that seemed to swallow Serenity whole as she sank to her knees. She didn't rise when she heard the mirror behind her shatter, leaving the only link to her world… gone.

****

Gohan stood his ground, glaring intently on the woman with black hair and Cell that had caused so much pain. His aunt was gone, to where, he didn't know. He felt a pang of sorrow tear at his heart as he thought of his aunt. She had always been around since he remembered. He knew she'd been at his father's wedding, the pictures showed that. Even before Serenity knew that she was really Goku's sister, Gohan had called her aunt and looked up to her. She was so carefree, so open. It seemed she didn't have a care in the world and that's one of the things he loved about her. He would not stand around and let this woman get away with whatever it was she had done.

Gohan seemed to be different, the power that surged through his veins was greater than it had ever been but he seemed to have control over it. Flashes of power surrounding his body, flickering like lightening around the golden aura that surrounded the young boy. His hair was now standing straight up except for one section that fell over his forehead. The look on his face was one that could send chills down the most cold-hearted and evil person's spine. No one had seen such a severe look on Gohan's face, not even in the most crucial battle. And this one… was definitely the most crucial for the safety of the earth and the future.

"Cell!" He yelled, getting the monster's attention. He slowly walked toward Cell, noticing the bag of Senzu that the strong creature clutched in his hand. He walked straight up to Cell, snatching the bag from his hand.

"So, this is that wonderful power Goku spoke of," Cell said, a smirk on his face. "Now I'll have a worthy opponent to test my new power." Gohan didn't say a word, he merely walked toward the several Cell Jrs. that were in the area. With incredible ease, Gohan began to fight, dodging everything that was thrown at him with incredible ease. He never spoke a word as he fought these pint-sized creatures that had been so strong at one point.

Nephelina still stood beside Cell, an angry scowl on her face. She really didn't know what was going on and it was starting to piss her off. The mother of one of the most powerful princesses in the universe and she wasn't able to figure out who this child was. There was no way the child was Serenity's… that was impossible… how else then, would she describe the incredible strength of the blond boy. She may have to use the child to her advantage, he might be the best choice as a bodyguard.

"He'll be perfect…" She said, smirking to herself as she watched the creatures explode in a puff of smoke. One by one, the creatures fought and met their fate. Death at the hands of a young boy about the age of 12 with the strength of a warrior. She glanced down at the shards of the broken mirror to see the face of Serenity glaring back at her. _If looks could kill._ Nephelina mused to herself, smirking at the white-haired woman. She was no match for Nephelina trapped in there. Serenity was no longer a threat to her and her cause… she would have the throne of the Moon Kingdom and would rule the Universe as she saw fit. She smirked once more at the woman before bringing her heel down on the glass, watching as the shards were ground to nothing under her heel. "Goodbye Serenity…" She said, smirking triumphantly.

****

"Gohan-kun…" Serenity whispered, still in the company of Helios. She was watching through a small piece of the mirror that had been spared during the destruction of the original. She knew there was a change in Gohan… he had reached the next level, she knew that… there was nothing she could do now, though. She had to sit back and watch the battle from her prison that Nephelina had created for her. She had to watch in anger and fear as Gohan faced off against Cell. Would he really be able to win? From the looks of it, there was a good possibility of that… he was easily taking out the Cell Jrs. that everyone had had such a hard time fighting. While everyone was severely injured or unconscious when they fought them, Gohan destroyed them with an ease that seemed almost impossible. She had known all along that the boy had a strange power that no one really saw except for herself and Goku. He had known about this power, that's why Gohan set out against Cell in the first place.

"Do not worry about him, you majesty." Helios said from behind her. Serenity cringed as she heard him speak with so much formality.

"Please, Helios-sama, do not be so formal with me. Just call me Serenity like everyone else demo, if you wanted, you could call me Usagi." Serenity said calmly. After she had taken the throne, she had grown used to everyone calling her Serenity, so that's what she opted to be called now. Even though she'd rather be addressed by the name she went by as a teenager. She clutched the glass in her hands so tightly that she felt it biting into her flesh, sending streams of crimson streaming down her arms and dripping off of her elbows.

"Serenity, do not worry about the battle. I have visited your nephew before… he is strong and pure-hearted. He will be victorious in this battle." Helios said calmly.

"I do not worry about Gohan-kun… I know he's strong… I worry for my friends, I worry that I won't be able to fight Nephelina…" Serenity said calmly to herself. "She's much stronger than when I fought her last time. Even then, I never really fought her… the moon trapped her back in her mirror prison where she was trapped all of these years." Then a thought hit Serenity. Her Senshi… The Sailor Senshi that she had trapped at this very moment. She reached into her sub-dimensional space pocket and pulled out a small globe. Inside of the glittering treasure, the figures of people could be seen. She looked into the glass, seeing the figure moving around, searching for a way out.

****

"We have to find a way to help Koneko-chan…" Haruka said calmly as she sat on the ground, glaring at anyone that dare come within three feet of her with the exception of Michiru.

"She put us here for our own good…" Ami said more to herself than anyone else. She had been sitting alone, obviously deep in thought when they all realized that they were stuck there. All that surrounded them was never-ending white nothingness. There was nothing in this place except for white and a light mist that floated in at times.

"That doesn't mean we approve!! We should be out there fighting alongside her like we used to!!" Rei nearly shouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest, an angry scowl on her face.

"Calm down Rei-chan," Mamoru said, placing an arm around her waist. "Don't worry about Serenity, she's strong." A look of sadness for being left out came across Rei's face.

"I just wish she'd understand… we'd rather be fighting by her side than sitting here worrying about her." Rei said quietly.

~I know that Rei-chan~ Came a familiar voice.

"Nani? Usagi?" Rei questioned when she heard the voice.

~I know you'd rather be fighting by my side… this type of battle is out of your league, though. The sheer amount of energy that is radiate from these fighters in enough to incinerate the entire planet.~ Her soft voice continued. _~Demo… I need all of your help now… Nephelina is back…~_

"Nani?!?" The Inner Senshi cried as they all jumped to their feet… Sailor Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury as well as Mamoru.

"Queen Nephelina?!?" Makoto demanded, a hint of some unknown emotion that resembled fear streaking across her face. "How did she get out?" There was a pause before Serenity spoke again.

~It was my fault… I released so much power in anger and fear… she managed to grab ahold of it somehow and break free…~

"Where is she now?" Ami asked, pulling out her mini-computer.

~She's on earth… she used that power to trade places with me… I'm trapped in her mirror world… I don't know how to escape… Helios is here with me but there's nothing he can do either…~ They could hear the sadness in her voice as she told them of the situation. _~And to top it off… Seiya gave her starseed to the sword that Nephelina currently has…~_ They could hear the deep sorrow in her voice as she spoke of Seiya's sacrifice. _~O-negai… I need your help…~_ She pleaded quietly.

"Of course we'll help you odango atama!" Rei growled. "We know you can't do anything on your own," She said jokingly as she smiled. Happy that their leader and Queen was going to let them help. "Now, are you gonna get us out of here or what?"

****

Serenity smiled to herself as she held the globe up in the air, watching as it began to glow in the dim light. A moment later, it shone so brightly that Serenity was forced to look away and shield her eyes from the explosion of light and power. When the light died down, Serenity and Helios were still the only ones to remain standing in the empty room.

"Where are they?" Serenity asked herself looking around for any sign of her friends.

"They are on earth." Helios said quietly as he stood behind Serenity.

"Helios, you should leave now… You need to go back to your dream world," Serenity said quietly. "Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine. I'm a Saiyajin… I can take care of myself, trust me." Serenity said giving him a reassuring smile. She saw him nod quietly, not wanting to leave her alone but knowing that there was nothing that he could do. He couldn't risk the safety of the beautiful dreams he lived to protect.

****

"Hold it right there Nephelina!!" Rei's sharp voice snapped into the dark-haired woman's mind. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"We fight for love and justice and we will not allow you to take our Queen from us!" Makoto continued, glaring daggers at the woman before her. Nephelina didn't seem the slightest bit worried and turned her attention back to the battle that was currently being fought in front of her very eyes. The young boy had a definite advantage over the bigger monstrosity that he was facing.

"Prepare for defeat!" Mamoru said as he stood behind his wife, one hand on her shoulder.

"Please, I'm watching the show. You should really learn to be more considerate of others." Nephelina said, clutching the sword tightly in her fingers.

"Hand over the sword." Sailor Jupiter demanded, eyes narrowed as she looked on at the glittering gem at the end of the sword.

"And why would I do that? This sword is the very thing that will ensure my rule of the universe… that is, of course, after I change the boy to my side." Nephelina said, smirking as she looked back at the golden-haired boy.

"You stay away from Gohan-kun," Rei spat in disgust. "He is too pure to be tricked by the likes of you."

"We shall see after the end of this battle then shan't we?" Nephelina said confidently. "You may have stolen my daughter from me, but you will never steal him from me."

"What do you mean 'we stole your daughter'?" Ami asked, the blue visor before her eyes as she was doing a few tests with her mini-computer. Nephelina scowled and glared daggers at the Senshi that stood assembled before her.

"You really don't think the Queen of the Moon had two daughters to you?" Nephelina asked, a deep scowl on her face. "You are surely mistaken if that's what you believed."

"What are you saying then?" Makoto asked, standing her ground as she watched for an opening to take the sword back.

"I'm saying that Miyana was NOT Queen Serenity's daughter… but mine…" Nephelina said smirking. "Rebellious child… must have gotten that from her father, the King of the Sun and husband of Serenity." She said still smirking confidently.

"Masaka…" Chorused the Senshi as they heard the tale of Queen Nephelina.

::Fin::

Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Did I twist the story too much? Gomen if I did, I wanted to spice up the Cell Saga a lil cuz it was WAY too boring *exasperated sigh* Anyway, tell me what ya think… leave a review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] I like to get email *hint hint* *winks* Anyway, Ja for now!

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	10. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 ****

Chapter 28

"You're lying!" Mars yelled, stepping forward. "Serenity's father would never have betrayed his wife!"

"You children are so naïve," Nephelina said, smirking to herself, her golden eyes filled with a strange look of glee. "Her father was a player, he had many mistresses, myself included. I don't want to begin to think about how many other siblings Serenity has now." Nephelina continued, smirking to herself.

"Don't listen to her lies," Jupiter said calmly, stepping forward. A small rod rose from her tiara as lightening began to crackle around her.

"Will you shuttup now? I'm trying to watch the fight." Nephelina said, turning away from the Senshi.

****

Gohan was fighting his heart out, his anger and grief overwhelming as he continued to pummel Cell. A punch to the gut… an uppercut… a kick in the stomach… All of his movements seemed to blend together as his power and speed amazed everyone that was watching.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else…" Gohan said quietly to himself as he sent Cell flying into the ground. Cell slowly climbed out of the hole and looked up at Gohan, a scowl on his face. Gohan didn't waste any time in attacking Cell once again, punching him firmly in the stomach. Cell staggered back a few steps, covering his mouth with one hand, looking as if he were going to puke.

"Looks like Cell's sick." Krillin said to himself as the android keeled over, his cheeks bulging. A moment later they found out why as Android 18 lay on the ground.

****

"18…" Serenity whispered, finding a larger shard of glass that she gazed into. "She's alive…" She whispered again, her eyes big. Since she had met the blond android, Serenity had been rather fond of her, not only because it was in her programming when she called herself 'Android 21' either. She seemed like there was something good inside of her that was trying to get out. She had seen when 18 had kissed Krillin on the cheek one of the first times they made their appearance. At that time, though, she wasn't thinking as herself so she didn't say anything.

The battle continued as Cell went back to his lesser form, being much weakened from the time he had been merged with 18. Serenity could see clearly he knew he was going to lose. That much was obvious just from the look on his face.

"What are you planning…" Serenity asked, a scowl coming to her face as she saw the look of desperation on his face even before she heard the maniacal laughter come from his mouth.

****

Everyone on the battlefield watched in shock as Cell began to grow in size, pumping himself up with power. He was ready to pop.

"He's gonna kill us all!" Yamcha shouted seeing that he was ready to blow up and destroy the earth.

"Iie!!" Goku shouted as his eyes widened in shock. He teleported in front of Cell, determination showing on his face. Everyone watched in shock as he placed a hand on Cell, only turning around to look at Gohan who stood in shock. Then… they disappeared…

****

"Goku!!! IIE!!!" Serenity shrieked, her cries echoing off of the walls around the small confined room. "Goku!!! Brother!!!!" She cried, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she gripped the mirror in her hand, blood dripping down her arm from it's sharp edges. "I won't let it end this way!! I won't let this happen!!!" Serenity shouted as she began to glow a bright white mixed with red. Something inside of Serenity changed as she saw her brother in danger. She was determined to help him in some way… To save his life…

When Serenity reappeared, there was nothing there… She looked to her left and saw the end of Snake Way… no planet… She knew Goku would bring Cell here, this was the only place he could think of and she knew it. Poor King Kai… She had to find Goku.

"Goku!" She cried as her white wings carried her along Snake Way. She came to a part on the road that wrapped around a tree of some sort. She stopped to take a rest and glanced down, seeing Goku and King Kai as well as Gregory and Bubbles _[A.N. I dunno their Japanese names… gomen *shrugs*]_

"Sis?" Goku asked, hearing a familiar voice. He looked up to see a ball of white and golden blond tackled him to the ground.

"Goku!" She shouted hugging her brother as he sprawled across the ground, Usagi with her tail and arms wrapped around him. She pulled back and looked at him, seeing a golden halo above his head.

"Hey Sere-chan," He said, giving Serenity his normal big goofy grin. "Whatcha doin here?"

"How did I do that?" Serenity asked herself, referring to the fact she had somehow teleported out of that mirror prison of Nephelina's. She still held the mirror in her hand and an idea came into her mind.

"How did you do what?" Goku asked, a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"How did I get here?" Serenity asked again, deep in thought as she tried to figure it out. Goku just shrugged and suggested something that didn't even make sense. "The power of Cosmos…" She heard herself whisper. "It's finally reaching its peak…"

"Whatcha talkin bout Sere-chan?" Goku asked, noticing the serious look on Serenity's face.

"Nothing…" Serenity said quietly.

****

"Looks like it's my turn now," Nephelina said to herself as she approached the grief-stricken boy on his knees in front of her. "Why are you crying boy?" She asked, not sounding the least bit soothing.

"Leave him alone!" Mars shouted as she ran toward them, followed by the rest of the Senshi. Gohan looked up at the dark-haired woman, his eyes narrowed into slits as he scowled at the woman.

"Go to hell…" He muttered quietly as he raised his hand, sending a huge blast of energy straight at the woman. She merely smirked as the power hit a shield surrounding her.

"You can't hurt me little boy… You can help me though." She said, her eyes glowing golden as she stared straight into Gohan's eyes. Gohan's anger seemed to fade as he stared into her eyes, feeling his fury leave and his anger cool.

"As you wish…" He said quietly, not quite sure why those words escaped his throat. His eyes were glowing the same golden color as hers.

A blast streaked from the sky, aimed straight at an unsuspecting Trunks. A beam of blue light pierced through Trunks's chest and he slowly slumped to the ground, his eyes wide in surprise and pain.

"Damnit! Don't you ever die?!?" Nephelina demanded, scowling up as the clouds parted, revealing Cell.

"Trunks…" Vegita murmured, seeing his future son fall. He felt pain grip at his chest that he couldn't quite place. He was just a brat… why should Vegita, the Prince of all Saiyajins be upset? All the while, he just felt like ripping Cell's head off, tear his heart from his chest, and feel it beat its last beat in his hand. "Kisama…" Vegita muttered, his eyes hardening on Cell. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and charged at Cell, giving it everything he had.

****

"Vegita…" Serenity whispered, feeling Trunks's ki go out and Vegita's flare up. "I have to be there… I have to stop Nephelina…" She said, feeling a sense of duty wash over her. It was her kingdom, she was supposed to protect the Earth and the other planets so that's what she was going to do.

"They need your help Sere-chan." Goku said, seeing Serenity nod in agreement.

"I'll see you soon bro." Serenity said, hugging her brother before she let the power of Cosmos consume her as she transformed into Sailor Cosmos. As quickly as the transformation appeared, Serenity disappeared from there.

****

"Trunks-chan…" Serenity whispered, dropping to her fallen son's side. He was still alive… just barely… Demo, she didn't have enough power to heal him. She was going to have to focus all of her power on Nephelina. "Gomen Trunks-chan…" She whispered as she rose to her feet and floated over toward Nephelina. She knew there was nothing she could say to Vegita to get him to stop his assault… she knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Cell but he had to try.

"Serenity? How the hell did you get free?!?!" Nephelina demanded seeing Serenity standing in front of her.

"The power of Cosmos is stronger than your little prison." Sailor Cosmos said quietly. She lifted her hands to the darkening sky. As she moved her hands in a rhythmic pattern, a glowing white light appeared from the object floating high in the sky. Serenity's tail floated around her as the golden orb began to glow brighter.

"Iie… how?" Nephelina demanded as she saw the moon floating high above them. The shards of the mirror that littered the ground began to float toward up to the moon as well as Nephelina and Serenity.

"Your evil cannot outweigh the power of good. You're evil is what weakens you. You are defeated, accept your fate." Cosmos said quietly in a voice that was not her own. Her voice sounded so sad as she floated up toward the moon with Nephelina.

"You'll be trapped with me Cosmos, we'll be stuck together for the rest of time," Nephelina said, smirking to herself. "Therefore, you have lost as well."

"I have not lost… I'm merely accompanying you to make sure you end up in your place. I won't have you terrorizing my people anymore," Cosmos said calmly. She looked at Nephelina to see she still gripped the sword tightly in her fist. "I will take that." Cosmos said as she raised one hand, the sword floated into her hand and the shards of glass, as well as the one that Cosmos still held began to piece themselves back together, forming a beautiful old mirror.

"I'll go back to where I can be forever young and beautiful. I will not grow old and die like you Serenity-hime." Nephelina said smugly.

"If only you knew…" Cosmos said quietly as Nephelina disappeared into the mirror, appearing on the glass.

"Don't dream that you're all grown up… Big dreams are best just for kids…" Nephelina whispered… chanting as the mirror disappeared on the surface of the moon.

"She'll never learn." A voice said beside Cosmos.

"Hai… she'll be trapped in that mirror forever, ojisan." Cosmos said, almost sadly. A boy stood behind her, white hair and a golden horn on his head.

"Don't worry… she won't escape again for a very long time." Helios said quietly before disappearing.

****

All of the Z Warriors were currently engaged in the final showdown of the battle. Cell was being attacked from all sides but the largest attack came from an injured Gohan. Vegita flew in at the last moment and added his own power and Serenity appeared behind Gohan, covering his hand with her own.

"You can do it Gohan-kun…" Serenity whispered, her sad eyes on Gohan as she clutched the sword in her other hand. A look of determination crossed Gohan's face as he forced more power into his attack, overpowering Cell easily.

****

Serenity sat on the ground, Gohan's head in her lap as she tried to awaken the boy.

"Gohan-kun, wake up." She said, shaking the boy slightly, careful not to jar the obviously broken arm.

"Obasan?" Gohan asked, looking up at his aunt. "Where's Cell?!" He demanded, forgetting about the last moment of consciousness.

"He's gone Gohan-kun." She said, smiling at the boy.

"Honto?" He asked, wincing in pain as he moved slightly.

"Hai, he's gone for good." Serenity said, hugging Gohan gently. She turned her attention back to her Senshi, who looked grateful for her survival.

::Fin::

All right, I'm sorry for such a boring ending… I just wanted to finish this story so I could start on the next one… Anyway, I'm not sure what the next one is going to be about or be called so just keep your eyes open for updates… Anyway, that's all I really have to say, I hope you enjoyed the fic… sorry the ending was so boring. Email me [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

Note: In Greek mythology, Helios (a Sun God) is the brother of the Moon Goddess so that's why I had Serenity call him uncle… I just wanted to add that right here, I was bored and reading through my mythology book (for school) and I ran across something on Helios that was interesting… It was a little story about his son and chariot and stuff, it was really good too… kinda sad though…

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	11. Epilogue

Epilogue ****

Epilogue

Serenity is in her room and hasn't talked very much in the few weeks that followed the defeat of Cell and Nephelina. An aura of sadness seemed to follow her nowadays and her eyes held a sadness that hadn't been there before. A flash of the future had brought on this great sadness. A flash of a possible future… demo, she would do all in her power to prevent it.

"Are you almost ready odango atama?!" Rei demanded, knocking loudly on the door.

"Hai…" She said unenthusiastically. Her eyes didn't have the same sparkle and her laugh didn't have the same happiness.

"What's wrong with that onna?" Vegita asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited outside the door with Rei. Rei shrugged and turned away from the door upon hearing the cry of her daughter.

"I'm coming Vegita…" A small voice came from the other side of the door. A moment later, the door opened and Serenity walked out, heading to the nursery to pick up her son. She took her child in her arms and made her way to the ballroom, a scowling Vegita walking beside her. He casually wrapped his arm and tail around her waist but she didn't respond by wrapping her own tail around his waist.

"Damn it onna!! What the hell is wrong with you lately?!" Vegita demanded, startling his son that lay quietly in Serenity's arms.

"Vegita!! You scared him!! What did I tell you about yelling around Trunks damn it? Do you want your son to grow up afraid of you?" Serenity asked again, her eyes narrowed. Vegita just scowled and 'humphed' but didn't say anything.

****

"Where is Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked as she and the rest of the Queens awaited Serenity.

"Calm down Haruka," Michiru said wrapping her arm around Haruka's waist. "You know Serenity, she's always late and will always be late." Haruka sighed as she realized Michiru spoke the truth. A trumpet began to sound as Serenity and Vegita walked into the ballroom. Serenity smiled brightly but all that knew her, knew that it wasn't the same. It was a forced smile that was rarely seen on Serenity's face.

"What's wrong with Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, it was more of a rhetorical question though.

"Everyone that knows her can tell there's something wrong." Hotaru said quietly, her purple eyes on her queen.

"She's not that same Koneko-chan…"

::Fin::

Okay, short epilogue I know… I didn't really know what to put in it though… I plan on writing another story, this series is going to be VERY long so everyone knows. I will probably throw in another anime to stay interested though so sorry bout that. Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this, I've been so out of writing mood lately. Email me to say what you think all right? [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
